Amame
by aruam07
Summary: En el instituto de Ooo Todos estan en busca del amor que marcara sus vidas, bueno casi todos Bubblegum no esta interesada en esos temas pero cierta persona la hara cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

Lunes, 6:00am, una chica conocida por todos como "La Dulce Princesa" se levanta a empezar con su rutina semanal, apaga el despertador y se estira para pasar el estado de adormecimiento va hacia el baño que le queda en la misma habitación y se lava los dientes, entra a la ducha para bañarse y sale a posteriormente ponerse el uniforme de color negro y rojo, colores que no le gustaban para nada porque no combinaban con su cabello rosa y sus ojos azul claro pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos; baja las escaleras para tomar el desayuno que siempre le prepara el mayordomo de la familia "Mentita".

Buenos días señorita, siéntese que ya le sirvo su desayuno – sentencio el mayordomo.

Que vamos a desayunar hoy – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba.

Le he preparado hotcakes con frutos secos a un lado y jugo de naranja – decía Mentita mientras acomodaba la mesa.

Buenos días Bubblegum, como amaneciste – se escuchó hablar a un joven de cabellos rosados que entraba al comedor – puedo acompañarlos a desayunar?

Gumball Buenos días, Claro que puedes desayunar con nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa – De todos modos Mentita hiso suficiente para alimentar a treinta personas.

Vaya, vaya entonces estoy con suerte hoy jaja – dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento al frente de Bubblegum – y dime primita que se siente estar en la misma clase que Marshall Lee el chico más codiciado del instituto – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Tendría que sentirme diferente que con los demás? me parece tonto que la gente hable más de la cuenta – Dijo la pelirosa tomando un poco de su jugo.

Pero que dices, sabes que él está tras de ti y además el otro día Lumpy me comento que los vio almorzando juntos – insistió el muchacho susurrando para que Mentita no oyera la conversación.

Si te pones a creer lo que dice Lumpy significa que estamos mal – dijo Bubblegum con indiferencia – Además el instituto es para estudiar y formarse no para andar ligando con cualquiera para al final terminar en una semana – sentencio la chica con una mirada inflexible.

Estas exagerando primita no es como si… - Gumball no había terminado de hablar cuando Mentita los interrumpió.

Ya desayunaron? – dijo la menta sin prestar atención a la conversación de antes.

Si en un segundo salimos – dijo la joven levantándose de su silla.

Ok señorita, los espero en la limusina – dijo el mayordomo mientras salía.

Bonniee, no te enojes conmigo sabes que yo solo te he dicho lo que dicen por ahí…- decía Gumball con cara de perrito.

No estoy enojada contigo Gumball, solo me sorprende que le hagas caso a esa amante de los chismes más que a mí – decía la joven pelirosa indignada mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases.

Princesaaa! – un vos familiar hiso que Gumball y Bubblegum voltearan a la vez, y en efecto era un chico de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules el que se les acercaba corriendo.

Finn! Buenos días – dijo la joven más alta que el chico sobándole la cabeza.

Princesa tienes algún otro recado del que me pueda encargar! Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa! – Decía el chico rubio muy emocionado.

No pero gracias Finn Me alegra tener a un amigo que me pueda ayudar cuando lo necesite – Dijo la princesa posando una tierna sonrisa.

Si Claro! Porque los amigos se ayudan entre si siempre lo he dicho – Dijo Finn emocionado al momento suena la campana – Ho no tengo que bajar a clase! Princesa Gumball tengo que correr – y así como vino se fue.

Bueno primita entrare antes que el profesor llegue, Adios – decía Gumball al momento en que entraba a su salón que quedaba al frente del de su prima.

Bubblegum entro al salón y se sentó en su sitio, saco su cuaderno de Matemáticas y se dispuso a repasar la clase pasada.

Hola princesa - sintió un susurró en su oreja que la distrajo del repaso.

Hola Marshall, que quieres – Dijo la frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, solo quería saludarte – Dijo el pelinegro mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en la pelirosa.

Como ya lo hiciste puedes dejarme repasar tranquila – Decía mientras apartaba la mirada del joven que la ponía nerviosa.

Dime tienes planes para el sábado? – dijo rápidamente el muchacho sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho.

Estoy ocupada – dijo cortante la pelirosa.

Vamos se que te gustara el sitio al que te invito – insistió el joven.

Y qué clase de sitio es ese

Un bar, voy a tocar hay con mi banda me gustaría que fueras si quieres lleva a tu primo – dijo el guitarrista poniendo una media sonrisa.

Tienes una banda? – dijo intrigada

Si yo toca la guitarra y abecés canto pero eso le va más seguido a nuestra bajista – dijo el pelinegro poniendo su codo sobre el escritorio de la princesa.

No lo sé, no acostumbro ir a esos lugares, y me sentiría extraña al no conocer a nadie – intento formar una excusa para faltar.

Pero si conoces a la vocalista principal de la banda – dijo algo extrañado el joven ya que ella es muy popular en el instituto.

Como se llama?

Marceline, estudia con tu primo en el salón A-B21 – dijo señalando la salida.

Ja! Te refieres a esa inmadura? No gracias ella me odia – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Jajaja no seas tonta ella odia a todo el mundo! – decía entre risa el joven guitarrista.

Bueno no me importa no ire si va ella – dijo negándose con más dureza.

En lo que entro el profesor Marshall lee no insistió más, y a la hora del receso Bubblegum subió a la azotea a tomar aire fresco.

Qué lindo día no crees Bonnie – decía una chica que se le acercaba por detrás a la princesa.

Marceline… - dijo la pelirosa volteando a verla fastidiada – ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así!

Vamos Dulce Princesa rinde honor a tu apodo! O es que solo te dicen así por ser la heredera de esa extraña compañía de dulces? – decía la pelinegra con ironía.

Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que era dulce – dijo la pelirosa volteándose para no ver la bajista.

Bueno solo vine a hablar contigo porque Marshall me dijo que le hiciera el favor de convencerte de que vayas a la tocada que haremos el sábado – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras la pelirosa no le dirigía la mirada.

Bueno pues, dile que no quiero ir y ya! – dijo aferrándose a la baranda del balcón.

Pues te digo algo niña tonta – dijo la pelinegra molesta tomándola del brazo para que la aludida la mirara – Si Marshall quiere que vayas vas a ir ok – tomo su barbilla para que no apartara la mirada de ella.

Que estás haciendo suéltame! – forcejeaba la peli rosa para soltarse del agarre de la vocalista.

Con ese cuerpo tan delgado no podrás soltarte princesa, no parece que seas muy fuerte jajaja – a lo que la pelirosa se enojó y le proporciono un fuerte cabezazo en la frente – Haaay! Pero qué te pasa Bonnie eso no es jugar limpio.

Pues entonces no te me acerques tanto! – dijo la pelirosa sobándose la frente.

Pfff! Que cabeza más dura la que tienes – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el suelo.

Si te duele es por tu culpa.

Si si te entiendo princesa, pero porque no quieres ir a lo del sábado en realidad somos muy buenos – dijo mientras subía la mirada para verla a la cara.

Bueno en realidad no me parece que un bar se un buen lugar para estudiantes como nosotros – decía mientras se sentaba junto a la bajista.

Que anticuada! No es como si nos fuéramos a emborrachar –dijo la pelinegra haciendo una mueca de desapruebo – Nunca has ido a uno? Nunca has entado en una fiesta muy loca? No has ido jamás a un concierto?

No, No y No! esos sitios no te enseñan nada nuevo, además no me justa perder el tiempo.

Ho mi dios! Eres peor que una monja! – dijo poniendo cara de espanto – No se que es lo que Marshall ve en ti…

Vaya gracias eres muy amable Marcy – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – voy a bajar adiós.

**POV MARCELINE **

_Caramba esa chica necesita relajarse un poco_ – dijo mientras prendía un cigarro – mmm creo que ya se cómo convencerla jeje – puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Marceline entro a la sala de profesores y hay estaba el que la sacaría del problema Simon Petrikov el es como un padre para Marceline y ella siempre lo busca cuando necesita un consejo.

Hola viejo! Necesito tu ayuda!

**FIM DEL POV MARCELINE **

Bonnibel se encontraba en su salón de clases leyendo un libro cuando llego Lumpy Space (princesa grumosa)

Hola querida! Vengo a preguntarte algo urgente! – decía gritando a lo que todos voltearon

Ahora que quieres Lumpy – decía la pelirosa sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Pues! De los chismes querida! – dijo quitándole el libro a bubblegum – TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE YA!

No grites Lumpy, que es lo que saben – dijo bonnibel en tono seco

PUES QUE MARSHALL TE PEDIRA QUE SEAS SU NOVIA EN MEDIO DEL CONSIERTO DE SU BANDA! – dijo a lo que todos en el salón volvieron a voltear diciendo: QUEE!? – SI MIS AMORES LO QUE HAN ESCUCHADO!

Lumpy ya déjate de decir tonterías – dijo bonnibel tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón _\- es que es tan difícil dejarme en paz_! Es que no entienden que a mi no me importa nada de eso? Porque nadie puede entenderlo? – pensaba bonnibel mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto, no sin antes encontrarse con Simon quien la llamo para hablar con ella.

Que sucede profesor? – dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a el.

Bueno Bubblegum para serte sincero necesito un favor tuyo y es muy urgente lo que te tengo que pedir – decía el hombre con un rostro bastante preocupado.

Si es algo que pueda hacer no veo el problema? – dijo la chica sin comprender.

Necesito que seas la tutora de Marceline – dijo con cara de súplica.

QUE?! – respondió la chica sorprendida.

Sabes que ella se desconcentra fácilmente y si sigue así tendrá que repetir el año – dijo el anciano algo triste sobándose la cabeza – Además quien mejor que su mejor amiga para enseñarle – dijo mientras sonreía-

Ya no somos siquiera amigas - dijo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño.

Pero si ustedes siempre andaban juntas en la escuela? – dijo el hombre mayor un poco confundido.

Bubblegum soltó un suspiro – Bueno si ella acepta la ayudare a estudiar – dijo finalmente derrotada la chica.

Excelente! Muchas gracias por esto te lo compensare! – se despidió el anciano y se acabó yendo.

_Esto no es muy buena idea. Pero lo más seguro es que Marceline se reúse así que no debería preocuparme… verdad? - pensaba la pelirosa de camino a su casa._

Princesa! Adónde vas? – dijo un chico de cabellos dorados.

Finn, hola voy a casa – dijo la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa tierna.

El chico se ruborizo un poco – A-a si? Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo mientras sonreía también.

Oh! No tranquilo no quiero molestarte. – dijo la ojiazul mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

No me molesta! Quiero hacerlo!

Qué lindo gracias Finn – dijo la chica mientras dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

Vaya, Vaya! Me rechazas a mí para andar jugando con el héroe? – dijo un chico pelinegro que se acercaba a Bubblegum y Finn.

Marshall no deberías ser tan grosero – dijo la chica algo enojada.

Vamos princesa no deberías ser tan hostil conmigo – dijo el rockero tomando su barbilla.

Marshall suéltala! – dijo el rubio golpeando en la cara al pelinegro – apartándolo de la chica de ojos azules que quedo sorprendida ante el comportamiento del chico de trece años – Si no quiere estar contigo no permitiré que la obligues! – decía el rubio muy enojado.

Tks… Pero quien te crees tú para llegar a golpearme! – dijo el pelinegro tomando de la camisa al menor y dándole un golpe con la rodilla que lo dejo sin aire, lo que hiso que el menor callera al suelo de rodillas – Crees que puedes ganarme? – dijo mientras lo golpeo en el cuerpo con su pie.

Marshall! – grito la peli rosa mientras sujetaba al pelinegro para que no siguiera golpeando a Finn – Es solo un niño déjalo!

Déjame en paz princesa si quiere pelea se la daré! – dijo mientras intentaba seguir pateándolo, pero en el momento que pateo al rubio otra vez este tomo el pie de Marshall haciéndolo caer al piso, en ese momento Finn se subió encima del pelinegro y se puso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

No piense que me ganaras tan fácil! – decía el rubio mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Finn ya basta de esta pelea estúpida! – dijo la pelirosa ya muy molesta a lo que el rubio se detuvo y volteo a mirarla: Princesa lo Sien… pero antes de que el menor terminara de hablar Marshall le acertó un golpe en la cara que los hiso cambiar de roles – Eres estúpido enano! Como te detienes en una posición tan fácil de cambiar! Jajaja

Pero que está pasando aquí Marshall deja a Finn! – dijo Gumball sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Gumball ayuda a Finn! Marshall se volvió loco y comenzaron a pelear! – decía la pelirosa sujetando el brazo de su primo.

Tks! Genial ya llego el niño perfecto… - dijo Marshall mientras se levantaba de enzima de Finn – Y otra cosa no me volví loco el enano empezó! – dijo señalando al rubio que se estaba poniendo de pie.

El pelirosa frunció el ceño – Que infantil eres como puedes ponerte al nivel de un niño de primero… - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ha! perdona su majestad – dijo con un reverencia y una sonrisa burlona el rockero.

Marshall te has pasado esta vez no tenías por qué dejar a Finn así! Dijo la pelirosa casi echando humo por las orejas – ahora menos voy a ir a la tocada que tendrás con tu banda! – dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba a Finn y se iba de ahí.

Y ahora qué quieres que me disculpe? –le dijo el rockero al pelirosa que tenía en frente.

Porque siempre actúas sin pensar, así nunca mi prima te aceptara – dijo de manera fría el pelirosa.

Eres un mentiroso me dijiste que le gustaba la música! Pero la invite a la tocada que tendremos y no quiere ir! – dijo el pelinegro haciendo un berrinche.

Haaa… porque eres tan lanzado no te dije que intentaras ser su amigo primero? – dijo Gumball mientras caminaba junto a el rockero.

Pero es que es difícil generalmente las chicas siempre quieren conocerme – dijo con desdén y tristeza el pelinegro – pero ella es extraña, no se interesa en lo más mínimo en mi – bajo la cabeza.

No será porque siempre estas coqueteando con otras chicas? – dijo de modo analítico el pelirosa – cuando le pregunte esta mañana lo que pensaba de ti no dijo mucho.

Mmm oye? No será que tu prima… - Marshall hiso una pausa.

Ella que? – dijo Gumball sin comprender.

Mira hacia el otro lado? –dijo evasivo el pelinegro.

Para qué lado debe mirar ella? – dijo el pelirosa sin comprender.

Bueno que le gusten los melones en vez del plátano – dijo con la mano en la barbilla

En realidad le gustan todas las frutas – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Marshall se golpeó la frente con la mano, _es que este chico no entiende indirectas?_ Pensó – Lo que intento decir es… - Marshall hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - QUE A TU PRIMA NO LE GUSTEN LOS HOMBRES SINO LAS MUJERES IMBECIL! –dijo mientras le sujetaba la oreja.

El pelirosa se ruborizo un poco pero luego pensó sobre lo que le había dicho en la mañana su prima –No lo creo además Bonnibel es muy indiferente en cuanto al amor. –dijo el pelirosa aun con la cara algo roja.

Marshall se quedó en silencio mientras veía la cara de su amigo algo extrañado –Tienes fiebre? Estas muy rojo.

Q-que n-no es verdad! – dijo el pelirosa algo exaltado.

De hecho si – dijo Marshall tomándole la cara para mirar más de cerca, a lo que el pelirosa se puso más rojo aun – jajaja pareces un tomate jajaja.

No es cierto! Deja de andar jugando conmigo y suéltame! – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del pelinegro – me voy a adelantar adiós!

_Que chico más raro jajaja, pero se veía muy lindo sonrojado. NO! Espera en que estaba pensando!_

Hola primo porque tardaste tanto! –dijo una pelirosa muy enojada

Qué? Espera porque estas vestida tan formal? – dijo el pelirosa confundido.

Hoy el abuelo nos visitara lo olvidaste!? – decía la pelirosa mientras veía el reloj

Oh no! Es cierto! Voy a vestirme deprisa! –dijo mientras corría en dirección hacia las escaleras.

_Que le pasa está muy distraído últimamente – _pensaba la pelirosa mientras lo veía subir las escaleras.

7:00pm

Estaba toda la familia muy bien reunida para la hora de la cena, se encontraba Bubblegum sentada a la izquierda del abuelo Gumball, a la derecha de este estaba Gumball al lado de él se encontraba Chewypaste hija menor del abuelo Gumball y tía de Bonnibel y Gumball al lado de Bubblegum se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que vestía un vestido blanco era la primera vez que ella veía a esta chica en una de nuestras reuniones y al lado de ella estaba otro chico con los mismos rasgos pero de unos diecinueve el también vestía un traje de color blanco estos dos chicos eran muy similares a Finn el chico más que todo se le hacía idéntico aunque este tenía una mirada muy fría a diferencia del héroe del instituto. En ese momento el chico rubio que se encontraba sentado desvió la mirada y se percató de que la pelirosa lo estaba mirando fijamente le sonrió tiernamente y le guiño el ojo, a lo que la chica desvió la mirada rápidamente avergonzada.

Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta cena… - empezó a hablar el abuelo Gumball que los quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy satisfecho – Como todos sabrán hoy sentenciare definitivamente quien de mis nietos será el próximo encargado de Candy Kingdom – dijo el anciano mientras todos se quedaban en silencio e impacientes por saber quién sería el próximo heredero que tendría toda la empresa de dulces a su poder.

Gumball y Bubblegum se miraron nerviosos ya que después de Chewypaste uno de ellos sería el que representaría a la empresa completa ante el mundo.

Pero antes de continuar con eso, quiero presentarles a Fiona y Pen Murtons – dijo el anciano quien les hacia una seña a Fiona y a Pen para que se levantaran – Gumball y Bubblegum ellos son los herederos de la familia Murtons que se encarga del ensamblar armas para uso militar, hicimos un acuerdo cuando ustedes estaban más pequeños recuerdan?

_Que es lo que quiere decir eso! –_ pensaba Gumball algo nervioso aunque ya sabía la respuesta sabía que tenía que casarse con una chica desde hace un tiempo para poder suceder al abuelo, volteo a mirar a Bubblegum que estaba serena ante todo lo que decía el abuelo.

Y bien chicos? No recuerdan lo que les dije hace diez años? – decía el anciano algo impaciente posando una sonrisa.

El es mi prometido? – pregunto Bubblegum mirando con algo de molestia al abuelo.

Si y Fiona es la prometida de Gumball, quería presentarlos cuando eran niños pero ellos estaban en Estados Unidos estudiando y después ocurrió el accidente y pensé que no sería muy buena idea hacerles eso a mis queridos nietos – decía el anciano haciendo señas para que los jóvenes se sentaran.

Todos se sentaron y el anciano sentencio – Gumball me sucederá y será el próximo líder de Candy Kingdom junto a Fiona y Bubblegum se casara con el primogénito de los Murtons y será la líder junto a Pen de la M.A.M para finalizar el convenio.

Todos aplaudieron ante lo dicho por el jefe de la familia y menos los cuatro mencionados se cuando termino la cena Bubblegum y Gumball salieron al jardín y se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo.

Hola! – se escuchó una voz aguda algo cerca de los pelirosa cuando miraron mejor debido a lo oscuro que estaba se dieron cuenta de que era Fiona – que hacen aquí afuera? - dijo la joven sonriendo de manera tonta.

Solo queríamos tomar algo de aire – dijo la joven pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie – Mejor voy adentro aquí hace frio – sentencio para luego marcharse, a lo que la rubia tomo su lugar sentándose al lado de Gumball a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco y pregunto:

Oye Gumball cuántos años tienes? – dijo algo nerviosa la rubia.

Tengo quince años – dijo sonriéndole a la chica lo que hiso que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa.

Y cuando cumples los dieciséis?

El primero de diciembre.

Eres sagitario?

Si

Yo soy tauro!

Qué bueno saberlo

Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Bueno me gusta de todo pero si tuviera que elegir seria el espagueti – dijo el pelirosa cerrando los ojos y pensando el en plato ya mencionado.

Y te gustan los dulces? A mi si! Te gustan los video juegos? Yo los juego siempre! Tocas algún instrumento? Te gusta el pastel de fresa o chocolate? Ves los deporte? Juegas ajedrez? Eres buen estudiante? Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla…..

**En ese mismo momento en otros lugar**

_Esto no puede ser peor –_ pensaba una chica pelirosa que estaba recostada al balcón.

Como estas princesa? – dijo un chico rubio posicionándose al lado de la chica que sería su esposa.

_Genial me escapo de una y aparece otro! – _pensó la chica mientras volteaba a verlo para responder – Muy bien Pen la noche esta hermosa no crees? – dijo posando con una falsa sonrisa.

Si todo en esta noche es perfecto, verdad? – dijo mientras miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos azules a Bubblegum que permaneció callada un instante pero luego respondió bastante asombrada mirando hacia el frente con sus ojos muy abiertos como Gumball y Fiona se besaban con muchas ganas.

P-pero que está haciendo Gumball con Fiona!

Jajaja parece que ellos no pierden tiempo – dijo pen de manera divertida.

Pe-pero que dices Fiona aún es muy joven para andar haciendo este tipo de cosas por ahí con alguien a quien acaba de conocer! – dijo la pelirosa muy enojada.

Si pero de todas formas… bueno ya sabes… - dijo el chico rubio algo incómodo.

Que debo saber? No te entiendo, explícate mejor – dijo Bubblegum cruzando los brazos.

Bueno los hombres no… se controlan mucho cuando – dijo tomándose la nuca mientras veía a la ojiazul con expresión molesta – están con una chica que nos gusta – dijo tomándola de la cintura y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

O-o-oye! P-p-pero que haces suéltame! – dijo la pelirosa con la cara más roja que un tomate.

No quiero – dijo inmediatamente el rubio sonriendo y acercándose más a su futura esposa.

No deberías estar haciendo esto alguien podría vernos – decía la chica rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.

Princesa… tú me quieres? - susurro el muchacho al oído de la joven.

En ese momento Bubblegum aparto a Pen con una brusquedad no muy propia de ella.

Lo siento si te asuste…. Pero, muy pronto te enamoraras de mi princesa – dijo el rubio mientras se iba.

_Pero quien se cree este! – _pensaba Bubblegum mientras iba caminado muy rápido hacia a su habitación_ – Mira que hacerme eso a mí! Pero Arrg porque me comporte tan sumisa con ese tonto? – _llegando a su habitación se tiro en la cama e intento dormir un poco cuando al rato alguien la despierta.

Primita! Necesito tu ayuda! – dijo Gumball desesperado y agitando a la pelirosa que estaba adormilada.

Ahora que paso? – dijo la joven estirándose un poco.

Esa niña está loca! Se me tiro enzima e intento torturarme con más de un millón de preguntas! – dijo el pelirosa muy aturdido.

Pero parecías disfrutar mucho ese beso – dijo con indiferencia.

Pero no fue así! Ella tiene un problema y tienes que ayudarme… - dijo poniendo una cara de perrito.

Gumball.. yo también estoy teniendo problemas con ese Pen… - pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar Gumball la interrumpió

Tú no te casaras con una niña de trece años! Pen tiene diecinueve y parece alguien con quien se puede razonar… ADEMAS ELLA DIJO QUE SE CAMBIARIA A MI INSTITUTO! – dijo el pelirosa poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza preocupado.

QUE VA A QUE!? 


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que actualizo esta historia y realmente no fue mi intención dejarla es solo que no sabía cómo continuarla y aun no tengo un buen argumento para irla desarrollando pero lo intentare realmente espero que les sea de agrado este segundo capítulo e intentare subir los capítulos de todas mis historias los sábados será el día que actualizare con más frecuencia ya que es el día que más tengo tiempo así que sin más excusas que obviamente no leerán ¡Gracias por su Apoyo! **

¡MARCELINE!- decía un pelinegro agitando a su hermanastra que aun dormía- ¡Despierta que llegaremos tarde otra vez!- continuaba moviéndola pero no conseguía despertarla- no me dejas opción- fue al baño y de ahí tomo un balde de agua fría, y se lo hecho a su hermana dejándola empapada desde la punta del pie hasta toda la cama.

AHHHH!- se levantó de golpe- ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES IMBECIL!?- corrió hacia Marshall para golpearlo.

¡Recuerda que a la tercera es expulsión bastarda!- dijo el escapando de ella.

¡No tenías que esperarme zopenco!- dijo ella resbalándose y cayendo al piso.

Si no lo hacía me llamarías traidor…- dijo el agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse- ve el lado positivo te ahorre la molestia de bañarte- él sonrió ella solo lo miro con desprecio.

Si, si ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella poniéndose de pie.

Según mi reloj son…- dijo mirando la hora- ¡MIERDA, YA SON LAS SIETE!- Miro con espanto a Marceline- ¡ANDA A VESTIRTE!- cuando se puso el uniforme ella y el salieron como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo hacia el instituto.

¡FELICIDADES POR CHOCAR EL CARRO IDIOTA!- grito Marceline sujetando la chaqueta de Marshall.

¡ESO TAMBIEN FUE TU CULPA BASTARDA!- grito el corriendo adelante.

¡MIRANOS PRECEMOS IDIOTAS CORRIENDO ASI!- respondió la pelinegra, pero dando la vuelta en una esquina Marshall que iba adelante choco con una chica que venía caminando.

¡Que no vez por donde caminas idiota!- respondió ella en el piso.

¡Lo siento es que si no corremos llegaremos tarde!- dijo Marshall en lo que la ayudaba a levantarse rápidamente, cuando intentaron correr de nuevo ella los detuvo.

¡ESPEREN!- grito- ese uniforme estoy buscando el instituto ooo ¿Podrían llevarme?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa, Marceline y Marshall se miraron un segundo suspiraron cada uno la tomo por un brazo y se la llevaron corriendo.

¡ESTA BIEN PERO LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- corrieron a toda velocidad la chica solo se dejó guiar por los hermanos, cuando llegaron al frente del salón sonrieron victoriosos a la vez.

Hola, ¿otra vez llegando tarde?- escucharon la voz de un peli rosa que les sonreía de frente.

¡GUMBALL!- salto la chica que los hermanos se habían llevado con ellos, y beso al peli rosa en los labios Marceline y Marshall dejaron caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa ¿Gumbal está saliendo con esa niña?

F-Fiona, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido el joven mirando de reojo la cara de sorpresa de los Abadeer.

¡Te dije que vendría a tu mismo instituto!- dijo la chica abrasada a el- ¿Lo olvidaste?- hizo un puchero.

N-No… pero me sorprendiste- dijo el sobándose la nuca- Marshall y Marceline no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando- B-bueno amigos, verán esta chica es mi prometida su nombre es Fiona y es de primero como se darán cuenta- el rio un poco.

Vaya… Bueno felicidades… creo- dijo Marceline Marshall continuo en silencio.

Bueno Fiona te llevare a tu clase- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ok!- dijo ella felizmente abrazada a él.

Los hermanos se separaron para cada uno irse a su salón, cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana Marceline subió al techo para relajarse, y fumar un rato.

**En ese mismo momento Marshall**

¡COMO ES ESO QUE TIENES UNA PROMETIDA!- dijo arrinconando contra la pared a Gumbal.

M-Marshall cálmate…- dijo mirando hacia los lados- alguien nos podría ver…

Nadie entrara- le dije a Flam (Flame Prince), que cuidara la puerta del baño de hombres.

¿!Pero qué quieres que te diga!?- respondió el joven enojado, a lo que Marshall golpeo la pared.

¡SOLO DIME! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto enojado- ¿NO SOMOS AMIGOS?

¡Claro que sí! Pero yo apenas la conocí ayer…- intento soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

No te creo…- le sujeto con fuerza las muñecas y las pego contra la pared, Gumbal se sonrojo ante la posición en la cual Marshall lo había dejado.

Marshall, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el peli rosa, viendo la expresión de impotencia de Marshall.

Déjala… ¡No quiero que la beses frente a mí!- coloco la cabeza en su hombro.

N-no puedo hacer eso…- respondió intranquilo se sentía bastante ansioso cuando Marshall lo tocaba, pero en este momento se sentía con ganas de explotar.

¿La amas?- pregunto soltándole la muñecas y sin mover su cabeza del hombro del más pequeño.

Todavía no, la acabo de conocer ayer…- dijo abrazándose a él.

**En ese mismo momento Bubblegum.**

_Donde estará Gumbal –_ pensó la peli rosa mientras lo buscaba por los salones.

¡Bonibell!- escucho la voz de la rubia que recién conoció ayer.

Fiona… hola- dijo con falsa emoción- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡De hoy en adelante estudiare aquí!- dijo felizmente.

Oh… en serio que bueno- sonrió.

¿Has visto a Gumbal? lo estoy buscando- negué con la cabeza.

¡Yo también lo busco!- me tomo del brazo- ¡Vamos juntas!- dijo tirando de mí, yo solo me deje guiar.

¡Hola Princesa!- volteamos era Fin el llego de la nada y le explicamos que estábamos buscando a Gumbal, él puso cara de espanto y nos contó que estaba en la enfermería yo me sorprendí y le pregunte que le había pasado el solo dijo que Marshall lo había golpeado, fuimos hasta la enfermería y justo en la puerta estaba Marshall con expresión tranquila me enoje al verlo.

¡QUE TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GOLPEAR A MI PRIMO!- le di una bofetada el no dijo nada y solo me miro tranquilo.

No te confundas princesa, si no sabes que paso ¡entonces no te metas!- gruño y se fue de ahí, cada vez me parece más aborrecible- entre y hay estaba Gumbal con la cara golpeada esto me hizo enojar más.

¡Bonibell! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el sorprendido al verme.

¡Como dejaste que te golpeara así!- lo regañe- ese imbécil no tiene el derecho…

Fue mi culpa no te enojes con el- sonrió.

¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- gruñí- ¡solo mírate!

Vamos a casa- sonrió nuevamente poniéndose de pie- solo lo mire enojada todo el camino de regreso, y para mejorar la cosa la rubia tonta estaba todo el rato pegada a él lo que me hacía ponerme más enojada aun, cuando llegamos estaba el cretino de Pen esperándome.

¡Princesa! Llegaste, necesito que te vistas vamos a salir hoy- dijo el sonriendo con un traje azul bastante elegante.

No quiero- respondí secamente.

No te lo estaba preguntando, ve a vestirte- cabio su sonrisa por una expresión de pocos amigos.

Me hubieras preguntado, hoy estoy ocupada- mentí solo no quería tener que estar sola con él.

Cancela eso cenaremos en un restaurante bastante conocido, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- se cruzó de brazos.

Y yo te digo que no quiero salir hoy, ¡déjame en paz!- gruñí subiendo a mi cuarto y encerrándome lo cual era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, a no ser que…

**En ese mismo momento Marceline y Marshall**

¡Es que eres imbécil!- decía una pelinegra acompañada de su hermano yendo de camino a casa.

¡Estaba enojado! ¡Es su culpa por no decírmelo con tiempo!- decía enojado el joven.

¡Suena como una escena de celos de una telenovela colombiana!- le restregó en la cara- te gusta o ¿Qué?

Que mierda hablas…- dijo irritado el joven, ella abrió la boca en modo de sorpresa- ¿¡Que!? Mierda no me mires ¡así!

¿Si no te gusta a quien le importa con quien se besuquee?- pregunto sin tacto- Si estas celoso no pagues tu furia con el pobre chico, ¡que no tiene la culpa!- dijo en lo que abría la puerta de la casa.

No lo entiendes…- dijo el guitarrista subiendo a su cuarto y dejando a su hermana sola.

_Me pregunto quién es el que no entiende aquí…_\- subió a su habitación vio todos los papeles regados por el piso de su cuarto y todavía seguía sin inspiración para escribir una canción para la tocada que tendrán el fin de semana, tomo su bajo y empezó a tocar algunas notas sin sentido aparente, hasta que recibió un mensaje.

**De: Bonnie.**

**Hola Marceline, recuerdas que me pidieron que te ayudara a estudiar… Hoy estoy libre ¿te parece bien?**

**5:23pm**

Vaya, vaya pero que petición más suculenta…

**Para: Bonnie**

**Claro pasare por tu casa en un rato jeje ^^!**

**5:24pm**

Cuando termino de escribirle el mensaje se vistió y salió a la casa de Bonibell Marshall seguía encerrado en su cuarto, así que no le dijo nada y solo se fue cuando llego ella la estaba esperando en la entrada, ella solo le sonrió y la siguió.

Vez te dije que estaría ocupada- le dijo al chico rubio que solo se fue resignado, Bonibell solo sonrió cuando llegaron a la habitación de la peli rosa Marceline se le quedo viendo fijo- ¿Qué pasa?

No sé por qué pero me siento usada…- respondió está dejando ver su desanimo, la peli rosa solo rio.

Lo siento, realmente no quería salir con ese cretino- dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

¿Quién es él?- pregunto Marceline en lo que se sentaba en la cama al lado de Bonnie.

Es mi futuro esposo…- suspiro la chica en lo que se recostaba en la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella me miro sorprendida yo solo sonreí.

— No pongas esa cara Marcie… No te queda— reí.

— ¡Te casaras con ese idiota! — exclamo inclinándose hacia adelante.

— Si, el abuelo lo dijo ayer…

— ¿¡Porque no te niegas!? — se inquietó un poco.

— No es necesario Marcie relájate…— me levante de la cama acercándome a ella— Gracias por venir me salvaste de un aprieto— sonreí.

— Bonnie…— dijo suavemente sujetando mi cara con sus manos— Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir de esta manera…

— Marcie…— me aparte— Sabes que ya no podemos seguir haciendo eso— le di la espalda y me cruce de brazos, sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura.

— Te extraño sabes…— me susurro al oído me agite.

— Ya no somos niñas esto no está bien— me separe de su abrazo ella suspiro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto sentándose en la silla frente al computador.

— Repasemos primero calculo luego algebra y de último idiomas.

— Eso me aburre, no quiero…— respondió dando vueltas en la silla como una niña pequeña

— Deja de tontear, si sigues así repetirás el año— la regañe parando la silla.

— Sabes que sufro todo el tiempo por ser distraída— sonrió— Y más con una tutora tan hermosa — me giño el ojo.

— ¡Deja de jugar y comencemos de una vez! — me enoje.

— Como diga su majestad— hizo un reverencia burlona, la golpee en la cabeza con la libreta.

— Céntrate un poco— suspire.

**En ese mismo momento Marshall**

Me levante de la cama después de dormirme no recuerdo que fue lo que hice bostece.

— ¡MARCIE! — grite para que saliera de su cuarto, como no hubo respuesta volví a hacerlo— ¡MARCELINE! — casi que el grillo venía a cantarme que ella no estaba, pero seamos sinceros ella no pretenderá abandonarme a mi suerte sin nada que comer… ¿Verdad? Subí hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe— ¡MARCELINE PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¿QUE VA…?

¡ME DEJO! ¡Abandono a su hermano a su suerte sin nada que comer! Seguro fue por irse con alguna de sus perras.

— Esa bastarda…

**En ese mismo momento Marceline**

— Achuuu— estornude.

— Vaya que fue eso, ¿tienes gripe? — pregunto Bonnie riendo.

— Nah, solamente soy muy popular jaja— alardee un poco.

— Ya casi es hora de cenar ¿Quieres descansar un poco? — pregunto poniéndose de pie.

— Pensé que nunca lo dirías— me levante de golpe— Vamos a comer muero de hambreee

— Haha ok, ok vamos a decirle a la sirvienta que nos prepare algo.

La seguí hasta el comedor y para nuestra sorpresa hay estaban Gumbal y Fiona.

— ¡Chicas! —nos abrazó y nos susurró al oído.

— Ayúdenme por favor esa niña no se aparta de mi ni un segundo— dijo con una expresión de espanto y temblando, no pude evitar sentir lastima por él.

— Sígueme el juego príncipe…— dije separándome delicadamente de ellos.

— Hola Fiona ¿Cómo estás? — dije sentándome a su lado.

**En ese mismo momento Marshall**

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que desperté, sigo sin comer nada. No soy capaz de moverme solo veo el techo mientras pienso en maneras de matar a mi bastarda hermana por abandonarme por una mujer…

— …— escuche un ruido pero no fui capaz de moverme solo cerré los ojos, lo próximo que escuche fue un grito.

**En ese mismo momento Gumbal**

— ¡Marshall! ¿¡Esta bien!? — dije mientras lo sujetaba— ¡Despierta!

— Oh… Dios dame algo de comer— deje de agitarlo por un momento.

— ¡Espera un momento te preparare algo! — lo senté en el sillón y fui hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y no había nada… que bueno que Marcie me dijo que pasara por el supermercado antes de venir. Prepare carne frita con ensalada y papas, le serví y enseguida comenzó a devorarlo como un animal.

— Cielos porque no saliste a comer afuera si tenías tanta hambre— lo regañe.

— Todo es culpa de Marceline se gastó todo el dinero y no tenemos para comer— dijo mirándome de reojo.

— ¿Cómo alguien gasta todo sin pensar en que comerá mañana? — me cruce de brazos.

— Ella lo hace todo el tiempo…— tomo algo de agua y sonrió— ¡Gracias por la comida estaba muy buena!

— Me alegra que te guste— sonreí— ¿En que Marcie gasto todo su dinero?

— Siempre que vamos a tocar… Bueno, ella lo gasta bebiendo con sus acompañantes…— dijo un poco inquieto.

— Eso no es seguro— me preocupe un poco.

— No te preocupes— soltó restándole importancia al tema— ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Dudo que hayas venido solo a darme de comer.

— No en realidad fue a eso que vine—sonreí.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — exclamo el bastante confundido.

— Marceline me ayudo a librarme de Fiona, a cambio de que te hiciera la cena hoy— el empezó a reír.

— ¿Y donde coño esta esa idiota? — reclamo enojado.

— Con Bonnie, están estudiando— le aclare.

— Con razón me abandono así— se puso de pie.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunte.

— No es de tu incumbencia — me miro indiferente— Ya cumpliste tu misión ¿No? — me dio la espalda— Vete cuando quieras.

— ¿Todavía estás enojado?

— ¡Y que si lo estoy! — se dio vuelta rápido.

— Sabes que no podemos hacer nada…

— No te estoy pidiendo nada imbécil— golpeo la mesa— ¡Solo me molesta que nunca lo mencionaras!— me miro con odio, me levante y me le puse al frente.

— Marshall, siento no habértelo dicho pero— suspire— ¿Por qué debería molestarte tanto el hecho de que yo me case? ¿No te gustaba Bonnie? ¿Por qué no le haces estas escenas a ella? — pregunto tranquilo.

— Qué demonios estas insinuando— me tomo de la camisa su mirada estaba echando chispas.

— Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

**En ese mismo momento Marceline y Bonibel**

— No, no, no debes usar la otra fórmula esa no se usa en este caso — le indique a Marceline

— Ya es tarde princesa, ¡Déjame ir! — suplico dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

— Por lo menos termina este ejercicio— la anime a que terminara.

— No veremos después y lo termino. Por favor…— me miro suplicante, suspire.

— Este bien, eres libre…— me abrazo, me estremecí por un momento.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias— cuando se separó se me quedo viendo extrañada— ¿Estás bien? Tienes toda la cara roja — sonrió pícaramente, me sacudí.

— Estoy bien, te acompaño a la puerta— me aleje.

— ¡Espera! — se volteo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la mire extrañada.

— Me falta una de las pulseras que traje, ¿Ves? — me enseño la muñeca.

— Pero, si la tenías cuando entramos al cuarto? — mire por el piso y os alrededores.

— Lo se debe estar por aquí— comenzamos a buscarla, después de un rato sin encontrarla me rendí.

— Oye Marcie ¿Es tan importante esa pulsera? — me recosté en la cama— Yo me rindo de intentar buscarla…

— ¡No seas floja y ayúdame! — exclamo viéndome fijamente, yo me di vuelta y me cubrí con las sabanas.

— No quiero— sentí como el colchón se hundía, y lo siguiente fue Marceline encima de mí.

— No escaparas de esta— sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerdo de Marceline**

Era el primer día de escuela, yo me había mudado con mi padre hace un mes o solo a su casa porque él nunca estaba conmigo, así que estuve sola desde que llegue el me dijo que tenía un hermano de mi misma edad pero el vivía con su madre y que lo conocería en las vacaciones pero ¡Yo no quiero conocerlo! Yo lo que quiero es volver con Simón, lo extraño mucho el si estaba conmigo siempre… No como mi padre que viene de vez en cuando y nunca juega conmigo.

— ¿Señorita? — dijo la sirvienta de la casa— No ha tocado la comida…

— No tengo hambre quiero salir a jugar— dijo una Marceline de uno años.

— Pero no puedo dejarla salir hasta que no termine de comer— dijo ella intentando darme la comida en la boca.

— ¡Te dije que no! — le golpee la mano dejando caer la comida al piso.

— ¡Sabes que! ¡Ahora no comerás y no saldrás de tu habitación por ser tan malcriada! — me tomo de brazo y me encerró en mi cuarto.

— ¡No me importa cuando llegue mi padre le diré que te despida por ser una bruja! — dije en lo que me lanzaba en mi cama, me levante de golpe y me dije ¡No me quedare más aquí!

Salí por la ventana y me escabullí sin que nadie me viera, cuando llegue al parque vi a muchos niños jugando esto me emociono y me puse a jugar con ellos todo el rato fue muy divertido pero vi a dos que no estaban en el grupo, me les acerque para saber ¿Porque no estaban con los demás?

— No quieren jugar con nosotros— respondió el niño de cabello rosa y ojos azules algo temeroso, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pescador azul oscuro.

— ¿Porque? — pregunte curiosa.

— En nuestra escuela nos molestan porque no tenemos padres…— respondió esta vez la niña que igual que el niño tenía el cabello rosa pero a diferencia de este ella llevaba un sombreo de paja que iba a juego con el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Eso es malo? — hice otra pregunta, ella me miro con tristeza.

— Para ellos sí... — contesto.

— Yo soy Marceline ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? — pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Soy Gumbal— dijo el niño poniéndose de pie.

— Yo soy Bonibel— dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que el niño.

— ¡Vamos a jugar los tres! ¿Quieren? — les pregunte con energía, quería que se divirtieran ellos asintieron emocionados y nos pusimos a jugar por el parque en los columpios y cerca del castillo que estaba por ahí.

— ¡Bang! — hizo el peli rosa con sus manos en una forma de pistola— ¡Ya no escaparas malvada vampira! ¡Regrésame a la princesa! — yo caí al piso dramáticamente.

— Hahahaha, aunque me mates no la encontraras idiota— dije tirada en el piso mientras el me agitaba.

— ¡Dímelo ahora!

— Es muy tarde ella es una de las mías, ¡Ya es una vampira también! — en ese momento apareció la peli rosa riendo malvadamente.

— ¡Sí! Ahora soy malvada. ¡Ya no puedes salvarme primo! — me ayudo a levantarme.

— ¡No me dejan opción! — dijo el mientras tomaba una rama del piso y la usaba como espada— ¡Tendré que matarlas a ambas!

— ¡Gumbal! ¡Bonnie! ¡Ya es hora de volver a casa! — grito un sujeto muy gracioso de traje azul.

— ¡Es mentita! — dijo Gumbal soltando la rama— ¡Bonnie vámonos!

— ¡Ya se van! — dije triste.

— No te pongas triste Marcie, ¡Mañana volveremos a vernos! — dijo la niña tomándome de las manos y sonriendo— ¡Hoy fue muy divertido!

— ¡Si mañana jugaremos de nuevo! — dijo esta vez Gumbal juntando nuestras manos también.

— ¡SI! — respondí mientras los vi alejarse con el sujeto que se llama mentita, ya todos los demás también se habían ido porque los habían venido a buscar. Solo quedaba yo… Corrí hasta la casa de mi padre y hay estaban las sirvientas muy preocupadas pero cuando me vieron se enojaron mucho.

— ¡Marceline! — Gruño una— ¡Porque te fuiste así! — me tiro del cabello.

— ¡Déjame! — Intente soltarme— ¡Yo no me iba a aburrir en ese cuarto sola!

— ¡Ya estoy harta! — me soltó bruscamente— Llama al señor Abadeer, ¡Renuncio a esta niña!

— ¡Yo tampoco las quiero a ustedes! — corrí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré.

¡No volveré a salir de aquí esas brujas lo que quieren es matarme! Me dormí, a la mañana siguiente vi a mi padre sentado sobre mi cama, me asuste.

— Hola Marcie… Me contaron de tus travesuras de ayer— dijo el abrazándome.

— ¡Esas brujas no me quieren despídelas a todas! — dije muy inquieta.

— Tranquila Marcie, vine con alguien que te cuidara ya que yo no puedo hacerlo— se levantó— Vamos es hora de que los conozcas.

Bajamos y hay estaban una mujer de cabello oscuro muy bonita y un niño de mi edad de cabello largo y ojos rojos como yo.

— Ella es mi esposa y él es tu hermano Marshall Lee— me sentó en sus piernas— Ellos vivirán a partir de hoy contigo… Ese día todo fue muy tranquilo mi padre y su esposa nos llevaron a mi hermano Marshall y a mí al parque donde estuve jugando ayer.

— ¡Vamos Marceline no seas lenta! — dijo Marshall subiendo al castillo.

— ¡No soy lenta tu hiciste trampa! — el se rio.

— ¡Lenta, lenta, lenta!

— ¡Ahrrg! ¡Deja de llamarme lenta! — le grite.

— ¡Marceline! — sentí como alguien me jalo del pie, esto me hizo caer.

— ¡Que te pa..! — al abrir los ojos era esa niña de cabello rosado y estaba encima de mí.

— ¡Hola! ¡Vamos a jugar hoy también! — me abrazo.

— ¡Esta bien pero quítate de encima! — gruñí.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento soy pesada jeje— se apartó rápidamente.

— Y tu primo ¿Dónde está? — pregunte al no verlo.

— El subió al castillo hace un momento— señalo arriba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto Marshall y yo estábamos haciendo una carrera! — me levante rápidamente y comencé a escalar otra vez, cuando llegue arriba vi a Marshall y a Gumbal jugando a pelear con espadas (ramas).

— ¡Marceline! — cuando me vio dejo a Marshall y me abrazo— ¡Vamos a jugar a los policías y ladrones hoy!

— Esta bien, ya conociste a mi hermano Marshall— lo señale.

— ¿Es tu hermano? ¡Se parecen mucho! — dijo felizmente.

— Si ella es mi hermana— dijo el tomando la espada (rama) que Gumbal había tirado— ¡Vamos a continuar con nuestro duelo! — le arrojo la rama a Gumbal.

— ¡Esta bien!

Y así paso todo el día, así fue como nos conocimos los cuatro estudiamos en la primaria de ooo y Bonnie y yo éramos… Bueno ¿Amigas? O algo así.

**Bonnie y Marcie (Primaria)**

— ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Porque ese profesor nos dejó tanta tarea!— gruñía una pelinegra de unos once años muy enojada.

— Deja de quejarte Marcie— la regañaba su mejor amiga para que se aplicara más.

— Bonnie ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —pregunto la chica recostándose en la mesa.

— Porque es la escuela a eso se supone que se va…— dijo ella riendo.

— Pero no me gusta…— puso cara de perrito.

— ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí hoy no? — pregunto la peli rosa emocionada.

— Si me dieron permiso—sonrió.

— ¡Vamos a ver una película! — dijo la pequeña de ojos azules muy emocionada.

— Que no sea frozen otra vez por favor…— soltó fastidiada la peli negra.

— Me trajeron otra, será divertido ¡Ya verás! — sonrieron juntas.

Cuando ya era de noche y las dos estaban listas para ir a la cama Bonnie saco la película y la puso, se acurruco en los brazos de Marceline (Cucharitas e.e). Comenzó la película.

— Intensamente…— Marcie abrió los ojos de sorpresa — ¡Genial esa la quería ver Hace un tiempo!

— Lo sé por eso la pedí— dijo Bonnie besándole la mejilla.

— Hahaha, ¡Eres grandiosa! — la abrazo más fuerte, la peli rosa se colocó rápidamente encima de la peli negra con la piernas abiertas en su cintura, lo que hizo que Marceline se sonrojara.

— ¿Q-Que pasa Bonnie? — desvió la mirada.

— ¿Quién era esa niña con la que estabas jugando ayer? — puso un expresión de pocos amigos.

— Es Keila, estudia en la clase de al lado d nosotras…— respondió un poco nerviosa.

— Y que quería…— coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

— Solo jugamos un rato— Marceline sonrió.

— Ok lo dejare pasar por esta vez…— se abrazaron comenzando a besarse cuando la peli rosa intento profundizar el beso Marceline se separó.

— Pero, ¿Y la película? — dijo la peli negra volteando a ver la tv.

— Marcie…— Bonnie puso cara de enojo— ¿Desde cuando vemos la película?

**Marceline y Bonibel (Secundaria)**

— ¡Pero qué te pasa! — pregunto una peli negra muy enojada.

— A que te refieres Marceline— contesto la peli rosa con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Te estas comportando muy raro! — reclamo— ¡Ya ni siquiera hablamos como antes!

— He estado ocupada como quieres que pasemos cada minuto del día juntas— tomo aire y prosiguió— Ya no estamos en el mismo salón ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Eso lo sé! — grito— Pero te siento muy distante ¡Ya ni siquiera nos besamos nunca! — la peli rosa rio.

— Marceline, ya estamos en la secundaria no podemos seguir comportándonos cono niñas ¿entiendes? — se acercó y le tomo la mano— Tranquila lo superaras pronto ¿Por qué somos mayores no lo olvides?

Con esa excusa ella se alejó de mí, cuando me di cuenta ya ni siquiera hablábamos y nos veíamos solo en la escuela y nuestra charla más larga era sobre ¿Cómo te va en clases?, decidí dejar de insistir. Conocí muchas chicas nuevas pero al final nunca llegábamos a nada cuando me di cuenta de que solo me sentía atraída por las chicas se lo dije a mi hermano y a mi padre ellos no dijeron mucho, pero tampoco se opusieron. Salí con unas tres chicas pero nunca me enamore de ellas. No podía olvidar las palabras de Bonnie y su repentino rechazo hacia mí…

**Bonibel (Actualidad)**

— Que pretendes Marcie — la mire indiferente.

— Nada solo quiero jugar un poco— deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, me estremecí un poco.

— ¡D-Déjame! — sonrió, y empezó a hacerme cosquillas— HAHAHAHA MARCIE HAHAHAHA ¡DEJAME YA!

— ¡No quiero esto es por no ayudarme a buscar mi pulsera! — continuo haciéndome cosquillas.

— AHAHA ¡NO PROFAVOR! — me di vuelta— ¡TE AYUDARE! HAHAHAHA

— ¡Aja! Así me gusta— me soltó y continúo buscando.

Yo también continúe buscándola.

— Marcie ¡La encontré! — dije enseñándole la pulsera.

— Vaya al fin— la tomo y se la puso— entonces nos vemos princesa.

— Espera te acompaño a la salida— dije siguiéndola.

— No es necesario nos vemos mañana en la prepa— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

— Marcie…— me acaricie el lugar donde ella me beso— Lo siento…


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡Marceline! ¿¡Cuando demonios terminaras la canción!? — me reclamaba Marshall entrando a mi cuarto de sorpresa.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de joder desgraciado! — grite poniéndome de pie.

— ¡PERO LA TOCADA ES MAÑANA! — exclamo— ¡Y NO OLVIDES QUE NESECITAMOS EL DINERO!

— Todo saldrá bien clámate…— tome asiento nuevamente— ¡Si quieres que termine rápido ayúdame! — hable con molestia.

— ok… ¡Pero no te acostumbres! — se sentó en la cama tomando la guitarra acústica— ¿Cuánto llevas? — pregunto.

— Nada— respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡PERO ES QUE ERES IDIOTA!? — continuo gritando por un rato hasta que se calmó y comenzamos a componer.

— Oye… Al final no creo que la princesa valla

— No importa ya conseguiré otra forma de acercarme…— dijo tranquilo tocando acordes al azar.

— ¿Por qué te gusta repentinamente? — pregunte intrigada.

— En realidad no lo sé— me miro— En primaria no me importaba porque me parecía extraña, y nunca fui su amigo porque después del accidente me llevaron al internado así que no hay mucho que decir.

— ¿¡Recuerdas algo de la primaria!? — pregunte sorprendida.

— Muy poco, pero si recuerdo que jugaba con Gumbal de vez en cuando…— sonrió.

— Ahh…— respondí algo triste— ¿Y no recuerdas porque…?

— Marcie, ya hablamos de esto…— me miro arqueando la ceja, suspire.

**Bonibel**

Había escuchado que el abuelo quería hablar conmigo, aunque en realidad ya me imagino lo que quiere decir… Entre en el estudio de la compañía de dulces, la recepcionista me hizo una seña indicándome que ponía entrar. No era la primera vez que entro a la oficina del presidente pero siempre me daba escalofríos estar allí, ¿Cómo el presidente de una compañía de dulces podía tener una oficina tan gris? Lo vi de pie frente al marco de la ventana, un hombre pálido de cabello blanco por la edad pero muy saludable de traje blanco y zapatos muy bien pulidos cuando me miro sonrió.

— Bonnie… ¡ven cariño toma un dulce! — me dijo muy alegre, me senté en el sofá que tenía en una esquina él se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué querías verme hoy abuelo? — pregunte tomando uno de los dulces del plato.

— Bueno…— se recostó— ¿No te agrada Pen? —pregunto algo nervioso.

— ¿Te dijo algo extraño? — pregunte yo ahora con algo de fastidio.

— Dice que tú lo rechazas continuamente— me miro preocupado— Y que si no mejoras tu actitud no continuara con esto, ¿Me entiendes?

— Y que quieres que haga abuelo— me cruce de brazos— Él es un idiota.

— Pero dale una oportunidad… Si lo conocieras quizás te gustara— dijo mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

— ¿Y si lo conozco y menos me gusta? — dije ahora yo frunciendo el ceño.

— Tendrás que hacer que te guste, ya lo decidimos y no querrás hacer quedar mal a la compañía ¿Verdad? — sus palabras me molestaron pero ya sé que igual tendré que tendré que soportarlo por el resto de mi vida… O al menos hasta el divorcio.

Me levante y salí de allí, sé que no tengo otra opción pero aun espero que cambien de opinión…

**Ese día en la tarde**

— ¡Bonnie! — Gumbal toco a mi puerta con baste agitación en su voz.

— Entra…— conteste.

— ¡Ayúdame! — se escondió entre mis sabanas— ¡Si Fiona viene dile que no estoy! — dijo muy inquieto.

— ¿Ahora que quiere? — pregunte cerrando la puerta con pasador.

— Quiere que pasemos el fin de semana en la casa playera de su tío— me miro muy aterrorizado— ¡Solo nosotros dos!

— No hagas tanto ruido o te escuchara…— se cubrió la boca con velocidad.

— Pero no soportare otro minuto solo con ella— susurro— ¡Esa niña quiere volverme loco! — me reí.

— Gumbal no importa lo que digas— sonreí— ¡Terminaras calvo cuando se casen! — solté una risita.

— Bonnie no te rías esto es serio…— dijo triste.

— Ya hable con el abuelo sabes…— dije tranquila intentando cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — pregunto.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — lo mire — Pen fue a decirle que me porto mal con el…

— No es falso del todo…— me miro con una sonrisa— Siempre lo rechazas cuando viene a intentar algo contigo.

— Porque es un idiota— conteste secamente—No me agrada estar a solas con él…— me queje.

— Haha ¿Por eso fue que invitaste a Marceline el otro día? — dijo divertido.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa seria? — me cruce de brazos y desvié la mirada.

— No te enojes— sonrió— Es más ¡Fue fantástico que viniera me libro de Fiona en un segundo! — se emocionó.

— Si, pero tuviste que ir a ver a su arrogante hermano…

— Pero él y yo somos amigos— respondió inmediatamente.

— Aunque te golpeara— fruncí el entrecejo.

— Eso no fue gran cosa…— dijo tranquilo— Los hombres peleamos por momentos no para toda la vida…

— Que intentas decir

— Que deberías superar la pelea que tuviste con Marcie, ella es genial— se puso feliz.

— Nunca hubo una pelea en realidad— me senté en encendiendo el computador.

— ¿Entonces que fue lo que paso? — pregunto mirándome.

**Finn **

— Fiona…— dije aburrido— ya nos dijeron que no está aquí…

— Dijiste que me ayudarías ¡Así que hazlo! — me dijo tomándome del brazo para entrar a la casa de los Bubblegum.

— Pero si me ve la princesa ¿¡Que se supone que haga!? — dije muy nervioso.

— Ella es la novia de mi hermano mayor ¿sabes? — dijo con una expresión algo sombría— ¡No te metas enano! — me señalo.

— Pero si tú eres más pequeña que yo…

— ¡No importa vamos a buscarlo! — continuo tirando del brazo.

— ¡Ahora te diré lo que harás! — se detuvo frente a una puerta y me señalo— Este es el cuarto de Bonibel— señalo la puerta— Si entro y le pegunto donde esta Gumbal me dirá que no lo sabe, ¡así que lo harás tú! — toco la puerta y me sujeto del brazo para que no escapara— ¡Saca toda la información que puedas! — dijo mientras se iba corriendo de ahí.

Vi a Bonibel abrir la puerta, me puse muy nervioso y opte por ponerme firme instantáneamente ella rio.

— ¿Finn? — me miro extrañada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Emm…— jugué con los dedos algo nervioso sin poder mirarla— S-Solo… Quería saber si… ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo? — pregunte sin ganas de saber la respuesta ¡Fiona te matare por esto!

— Pfff…— ella comenzó a reír sin parar— Finn… Eres tan encantador— me miro tranquila y me toco el hombro— Pasa…

**Pen**

Me encontraba yendo a la casa de "_mi novia"_ para pasar un buen rato con ella, pero siempre que intento ser amable me trata mal. Sé que es una niña todavía pero, ¿¡Acaso soy tan malo!?

— Señor ya llegamos— dijo el hombre que conducía la limusina distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

— Ok… Gracias— sonreí— Te avisare cuando necesite que vengas a buscarme— me baje del auto y entre a la gran casa, todos me atendieron como amo y señor. Pregunte por Bonibel me indicaron que estaba en su habitación, así que subí a saludarla. Escuche unas risas por el corredor me percate que era Fiona, estaba de cuquillas espiando el corredor directo del cuarto de Bonnie, sonreí.

— Hola hermanita, ¿Qué haces? — pregunte a lo que ella se sobresaltó.

— Hermanito… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — pregunto muy sorprendida— ¿No irías con la tía Susana a una reunión? — me agache frente a ella y le acaricie la mejilla.

— No quise ir a ver vejestorios hablar lo mismo de siempre…— respondí sentándome en el piso— Pero, ¿A quién estas espiando? — volví a rehacer la pregunta, ella se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas.

— Creo que… Gumbal me está evitando— dijo bastante triste, sonreí y le acaricie la cabeza.

— Vamos, ¿Qué chico evitaría a una niña tan bonita como tú? — intente que dejara de pensar eso, pero sé que es inevitable ya que ninguno de nosotros realmente quiere casarse, al menos tres de nosotros…

— Pero, hermanito el me gusta— me miro casi al borde de las lágrimas— Pero sé que él no siente lo mismo…— escondió su cara en sus rodillas.

— Fi… Sabes que solo tienen que conocerse un poco más— levante su cabeza, y bese su frente— Deja de llorar… Al menos tu si puedes estar con la persona que te gusta ¿No? — me levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al cuarto de Bonibel, ¿No es obvio? — sonreí, caminamos hasta quedar frente a su habitación y toque la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — escuche su voz melodiosa.

— Soy Pen— respondí tranquilo— ¿Puedo pasar? — ella abrió la puerta, note algo de molestia en su expresión yo solo le sonreí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

— Vaya, ¿No me extrañas? — intente acercarme para besarla, ella aparto la cara rápidamente.

— Pasa…— se alejó, entre y vi a un niño rubio de ojitos azules y a Gumbal envuelto en la cama de Bonnie.

— Hola, ¿Cómo están? — sonreí entrando con Fiona de la mano y sentándonos en el sofá que estaba frente a la ventana.

— ¿Él es tu hermano mayor Fiona? — dijo el niño con asombro.

— Así es soy su hermano, me llamo Pen— le extendí la mano con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yo soy Finn, un gusto! — exclamo muy energéticamente, yo mire a Bonnie.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? — pregunte mirándola fijo.

— ¿Por qué? — respondió ella.

— Eso es obvio…— respondí entre risas— Te llevare a algún sitio, el que tú quieras princesa.


	6. Chapter 6

— Marceline— me llamo mi hermano sin yo siquiera moverme— ¡Marceline! ¡Despierta!— comenzó a agitarme, abrí los ojos lentamente.

— Marshall… Déjame dormir un poco máaaas…— bostece.

— Marceline, hoy es la tocada… ¡Y llevas durmiendo todo el puto día! — exclamo agitándome nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor brusquedad, lo cual me hizo levantarme de golpe.

— ¡Demonios imbécil! — Alce la voz— ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Idiota! — Me golpeo en la cabeza algo fuerte— ¡Tenemos que tocar en una hora y no hemos preparado nada! — dijo entre enojado y nervioso.

— ¡ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! —me levante y fui directo a la ducha para bañarme.

— Marcie… ¿¡Como vamos a llevar los instrumentos!? — abrí la puerta y empecé a buscar algo de ropa.

— Anda a bañarte, ya pensaremos en algo— lo mire fijo para darle a entender que debía obedecer.

— Ok— corrió al baño y cerró la puerta, suspire. ¿¡ Qué puedo hacer!? Ayer nos quedamos despiertos como hasta las 9am de hoy para terminar la nueva canción… Y el auto esta jodido, termine de vestirme y tome mi celular para pensar quien podría llevarnos las cosas.

— ¡Idea! — Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras marcando el número de quien sería mi salvador.

**Marshall**

— Marceline ya encontraste qui…— me sorprendí al ver todos nuestros instrumentos afuera y los muchachos Bongo, Guy y Keila ya preparados. Yo solo los mire sorprendidos ¿¡Cuánto tiempo dure en el baño!?

— Simón vendrá a recogernos en unos minutos— dijo Keila que al ver que no entendía nada solo sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo llamaste a Simón? — pregunte mirando a Marceline.

— Cuando salí del baño y los chicos llegaron poco después, ellos me ayudaron a sacar todo…—se veía bastante feliz otra vez yo solo me reí.

— ¡Hola muchachones y muchachonas! — Grito Simón desde el auto para posteriormente bajarse— Vamos a guardar todo— sonrió.

— ¡Simón! — Marceline exclamo para luego abrazarlo— Siempre vienes a salvarnos ¡Gracias!

— No es nada Marcie, vamos a llevarnos todo esto de una vez— todo entro en la camioneta de Simón que era bastante espaciosa en el maletero.

— ¡Haha… Entonces se quedaron dormidos. Hahaha! — exclamaba Simón en tono divertido.

— ¡No te rías nos costó mucho componerla! — le respondió Marceline que iba en el copiloto.

— ¡Hahaha! — Volvió a reír— Pero es tan típico de ustedes— dejo de reír para mirar por los espejos— ¿Cómo están allá atrás niños? — dijo divertido, debido a que solo hay espacio para tres personas Keila iba en mis perna.

— Estamos bien— respondí con una media sonrisa el rio.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo no vas a estar bien con una chica encima de ti? ¡Hahaha! — todos en el auto rieron yo solo desvié la mirada.

**Marceline **

Cuando llegamos Simón se estaciono cerca de la entrada para que se nos hiciera más fácil llevar las cosas.

— Vamos a llevarlo todo a dentro— dijo Guy ayudando a Bongo con la batería, Marshall tomo su guitarra y Keila hizo lo mismo entre los cuatro llevaron todo a dentro, yo tome mi bajo y fui donde Simón estaba fumándose un cigarrillo.

— Simón— sonreí— ¿Te quedaras a vernos tocar?

— No Marcie… ¡Este sitio no es para un anciano de más de mil años hahaha! — me puse un poco triste al escuchar eso pero tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro— Vamos, ya es hora de irme…— apago el cigarrillo pero su mirada cambio a sorpresa por un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte.

— No sabía que ellos acostumbraban venir también por aquí— me gire para ver quien había llegado, no exagero a decir que sentí el suelo con mi mandíbula… ¿¡Bonibel y Gumbal!?

**Marshall **

Nos encontrábamos acomodando las cosas detrás de escenario del lugar que no era muy grande.

— Vaya, pensé que nos dejarían embarcados…— dijo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que era el que nos había contratado.

— Solo tuvimos un pequeño retraso— dijo Bongo en lo que le estrechaba la mano al tipo.

— Si, no volverá a pasar— intervino Guy haciendo el mismo gesto.

— Lamentamos el retraso— dijo Keila saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

— Lo tuvimos difícil para traer las cosas, pero no hay de qué preocuparse ahora— dije poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole la mano.

— Esta bien— me estrecho la mano amigablemente— Pero, ¿No les falta un miembro?— pregunto curioso.

— Mi hermana está afuera entrara en un momento— sonreí.

— Ok, entonces diviértanse hasta que sea la hora— respondió para luego irse.

— Vamos a volver a practicar la instrumental…— tome asiento con mi guitarra, pero Keila distrajo mi atención.

— Marshall… ¿Ellos no son amigos tuyos? — me volví a levantar para ver quiénes eran y mayor sorpresa la que me lleve… ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

— ¡Oye! Pero si son los Bubblegum— dijo Guy con tono de idiota mirándolos justo detrás de mí.

— Ya quedo claro que son ellos… ¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!? — y además estaban con alguien a quien no conozco, rubio, alto, ojos azules. Y no es Finn así que ¿¡Quien carajo es ese!?

— Oye, ¿Marceline se les está acercando? — dijo Bongo.

— Seguro solo quiere ser amable— respondió Keila.

— ¡Pero que carajo! — Bonibel abrazo a Marceline y se sentó en la mesa con ellos— ¿Cuándo Marcie se hizo amiga de ella? — pregunto Guy anonadado.

— No lo sé pero hay algo raro en todo esto…— respondí muy confundido, caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos.

— Hola Marshall ¿Cómo estás? — me dijo Bonibel con una simpatía no muy propia de ella, o mejor dicho, hacia mí.

— Hola, Al final vinieron que bueno— dije mirando a Marceline que por su expresión se notaba que estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

— Marshall— Marcie me miro— ¿Ya hablaste con el sujeto que nos contrató? — pregunto algo intranquila.

— Si, debemos irnos a practicar antes del salir— la mire serio— vámonos…

— Ah, claro— sonrió despidiéndose de los tres que estaban en la mesa y siguiéndome rápidamente, una vez que estuvimos con los demás la mire fijo.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que fue todo eso!? — pregunte muy sorprendido.

— Bueno, por lo que puedo imaginar—se sentó al lado de Keila tomando su bajo— Bonnie no quería salir sola con Pen, así que se inventó una excusa como ¡Pero mis amigos tocaran mañana tengo que ir! — Intento poner la voz de Bonibel pero no fue igual— En fin nos está utilizando a su antojo…

— Y Gumbal ¿Por qué el también vino? — me miro y soltó una carcajada.

— Él es el más desesperado de los dos— comenzó a afinar el instrumento— Lo más seguro es que dijo, ¡Llévame contigo por favor! ¡Sálvame! — continuo riendo.

— Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es ese? — me cruce de brazos un tanto enojado.

— Pues, su futuro esposo— dijo con molestia.

**Bonibel**

— Que pasa Pen ¿Por qué tan pensativo? — pregunto Gumbal intrigado.

— Es que…— sonrió— Desde que la vi, siento que he visto a esa chica en algún otro sitio— sujeto su barbilla de modo pensativo.

— ¿A Marceline? — pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

— Si pero olvídenlo, seguro no es nada— tomo un poco de su copa, cuando empezó a aglomerarse un poco la gente hacia el frente.

— Seguro ya va a empezar— dijo Gumbal un poco ansioso, me quede mirando al frente hacia el pequeño escenario donde estaban saliendo todos esos chicos que son conocidos en la prepa como "_Chicos Cool_", yo solo veo idiotas que pierden el tiempo.

— Hola, somos _The Stones_— dijo Marceline tomando el micrófono con las dos manos— Y haremos la apertura esta noche…

Empezó a sonar el ritmo de la guitarra junto con la batería, un ritmo tranquilo lo que hizo que la audiencia empezaran a aplaudir siguiéndola, Gumbal y Pen también empezaron a aplaudir. La voz de Marceline era suave lo que hacía que el sonido relajara y sobrellevara el ambiente, en realidad sonaba muy bien, pero. ¿Cuándo ella se sumergió en este mundo? Me preguntaba mientras la miraba feliz y sonriente sobre el escenario me hizo sentirme un poco triste. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron enérgicamente.

— Son bastante buenos, ahora entiendo porque querían venir— dijo Pen bastante satisfecho— ¿Deberíamos ir a felicitarlos? — sonrió mirándome.

— Si claro— hice una media sonrisa más falsa que las ganas que tenia de ir a ver a Marceline.

— Entonces vamos— se levantó pero se quedó frio un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte.

— Espérenme un momento, creo que vi a alguien que conozco— se marchó rápidamente y lo perdimos de vista entre toda la gente.

**Marceline**

— ¡Ven se los dije! — Decía Bongo muy sonriente— ¡Le gustamos a todos!

— Cállate imbécil— respondió Guy— ¡Y deja de beber!

— De nada sirve decírselo ahora ya está borracho— dijo Keila dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Marshall y yo estábamos solo viéndolos beber y divertirse.

— ¿Cuánto crees que nos paguen? — le pregunte viendo la cerveza que tenía entre las manos.

— Con suerte nos darán 300, pero no lo sé— dijo mientras le escribía a Simón para que viniera a buscarnos.

— Esperaba más pero también sirve…— dije algo desanimada.

— Marceline…— escuche una voz que hizo ponerme la piel de gallina al voltear confirme lo que ya sabía, era Lauren mi ex novia.

— Chicos creo que nos llama el viejo, vámonos de aquí…— dijo Marshall llevándose a los demás a alguna parte.

— H-Hola Lauren— tartamudee un poco— ¿Qué haces aquí? — sonreí.

— Nada, solo escuche que tocarías — tomo asiento a mi lado— Así que vine a verte— sonrió.

— ¿E-En serio? — fingí demencia. Aunque estaba muy feliz por lo que había dicho.

Lauren para mí fue la mejor relación que tuve, la conocí en mi cumpleaños número catorce (Ella tenía dieciséis en ese entonces) y estuvimos juntas casi un año. Es dos años mayor que yo, es alta, femenina, y muy agradable, me enseño muchas cosas y fue uno de los amores que más me marco _(Aunque solo he salido con tres chicas, ella incluida), _y ahora que voy a cumplir los dieciséis el mes que viene verla me parece como un regalo. Hablamos como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada me conto que entro a la universidad de la capital, y todo lo que hizo mientras no nos vimos, los viajes, las personas que conoció; siempre ha sido muy parlanchina pero eso nunca me molesto.

— Hahaha. Y sin olvidar cuando fui a Roma, me perdí ¡Estuve muy asustada! Mi italiano no era para nada bueno ¡Pensé que nunca me encontrarían! — me reí.

— Eso te pasa por perseguir animales en un país extraño— me bufe.

— ¿¡Ah!? — se cruzó de brazos— ¿¡Y qué hay de cunado quisiste adoptar a ese mono de culo rosa!? — Me señalo— ¡Tarde más de un mes en acostumbrarme a que lo llevaras contigo a todos lados!

— ¡Eso fue diferente Pucchi era encantador! — se rio.

— Fue una lástima que no pudiste conservarlo— me dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pero aun voy a visitarlo al zoológico de vez en cuando— sonreí.

— ¡Lauren! — escuchamos la voz de un chico a lo que volteamos— ¿¡Cuando volviste!? — cuando nos vimos nos quedamos mirando un poco sorprendidos.

— ¡Pen! — ella se levantó de golpe y lo abrazo— Te extrañe mucho— lo beso en la mejilla. El solo se me quedo viendo igual que yo a el.


	7. Chapter 7

— Marceline, él es Pen… Mi amigo de la infancia, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Dijo ella felizmente invitándome a que lo saludara.

— Se quién es ella Lau, parece ser muy buena amiga de mi prometida sabes— el beso su mano y le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Haha, ya veo— me levante y quede frente a los dos— Creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi tío ya debió haber llegado…— tome mi bajo.

— Vaya… Qué mal— dijo Lauren abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente— Después hablemos con más calma ¿sí? — me susurro al oído, yo me solté rápidamente.

— Haha, A-Adiós Pen… Despídete de Gumbal y Bonibel por mí— me fui rápidamente mientras me perdía entre las personas.

Esa noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, una vez estuve frente a mi casa no quise entrar…

— Simón… ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy?

**Bonibel**

— Señorita, ya es hora de ir a clases— bostecé haciendo poses dignas de la niña del exorcista, claro la original no la copia censurada que sacaron años después. Me levante, me lave los dientes, me duche tome mi uniforme y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar junto a mi primo Gumbal que de seguro ya estaba hay; estos días han sido especialmente horribles para mí. Tener un prometido molesto, tener que lidiar con el abuelo, y Marceline se ha estado comportando de una forma… Okey, olvidemos esos temas por ahora; hoy solo tengo que ir a clases como siempre, y comportarme como siempre…

— Señorita, baje se hará tarde si no desayuna ahora— grito desde el otro lado de la puerta la sirvienta.

— Ya voy a bajar— conteste tomando mi mochila y bajando al comedor, pero me quede helada cuando vi a mi peculiar prometido sentado junto a Gumbal y Fiona.

— Princesa… Come rápido o se les hará tarde— dijo el con una amplia sonrisa, me senté lo más alejada de él que pude e hice caso omiso de su comentario— Hoy quiero que conozcas a una muy buena amiga mía, ¿Qué te parece? — pregunto sin despegar la vista de mí.

— No tengo tiempo, acorde salir con Marceline— mentí, solo para que dejara de fastidiarme.

— Oh, ese no debería de ser problema— sonrió yo lo mire sin comprender— Mi amiga y tu amiga se conocen desde hace mucho sabes…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunte cortante.

— Salgamos los cuatro, será divertido ¡mientras más mejor! — volvió a sonreír me dio nauseas su comportamiento…

**Marceline**

— Ammww…— Bostece abriendo mucho mi boca.

— ¡Whau! — ese fue un gran bostezo dijo Marshall mientras caminábamos a la escuela.

— Había olvidado porque no me gusta dormir en casa de Simón… Sus camas son como el hielo, son duras y poco atractivas…— dije mientras me tronaba los huesos de la espalda.

— ¿Ni siquiera para el sexo? — me miro pícaramente.

— Usaría el piso antes que esa cama…— conteste sobándome el cuello, él se rio.

— Oye, mira quienes van llegando— señalo hacia donde estaban Pen y Bubblegum hablando.

— Ese no es nuestro asunto… Vamos a clase— dije mirando hacia otro lado.

— Oh, ¡Marceline! — escuche que Pen me llamo así que no me quedo más opción que detenerme.

— Hola Pen, ¿Qué hay? — pregunte con una media sonrisa mirando a Bonibel que estaba de pie detrás de él.

— Pues que… ¿Quería preguntarte si podemos unirnos Lauren y yo a tus planes con Bonibel hoy? — pregunto sonriente.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunte sin comprender, volvió a mirar a Bonie que tenía una mirada un poco incomoda.

— ¿No tienes planes con Bonibel hoy? — pregunto ahora el un poco confundido.

— Cierto… Tenemos una cita hoy— dije en tono suave, ella parecía avergonzada— Así que para salir los cuatro, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión Pen…— él se deprimió un poco.

— Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba— se rasco la cabeza— Pero, está bien… en otra ocasión será…— después de eso él se despidió y se fue en su auto.

— Bonibel—ella se sobresaltó y me miro un poco asustada sin decir nada— Te paso buscando a las dos ¿Okey? — ella solo asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Estuve toda la hora de literatura pensando en Bonie, y sus estúpidas excusas para no salir con Pen… Y hoy sería el día en que por fin seria firme con esa aptitud, no pretendo ser un plato de excusas, ni planeo engañar a Pen por mucho más tiempo pretendiendo ser su "_Amiguita_"

— Marcie… te buscan— dijo un compañero sacándome de mis pensamientos, y haciendo que me diera cuenta que las clases habían acabado.

— Ya voy…— me levante de mi mesa y la vi de pie en el marco de la puerta, tan avergonzada como antes, y mirándome con carita de cachorro arrepentido… Quizás la antigua yo se hubiera conmovido con solo verla con esa mirada, pero es suficiente… y solo esa mirada no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— Marceline yo…— dijo tímidamente a lo que reí un poco.

— ¿Qué pretendes princesa? — Pregunte cruzándome de brazos con algo de molestia, a lo que ella se sorprendió—Vamos a la azotea, aquí hay mucha gente…— ella solo camino detrás de mí en silencio, una vez estuvimos solas le volví a preguntar— ¿Qué mierda pretendes? — mire hacia otro lado esa aptitud que tenía era una molestia.

— Marceline, escúchame… sé que no tengo el derecho de utilizarte así, pero quiero decirte que lo siento— comencé a reír.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? — Me cubrí la cara— Un lo siento no cambiara nada— la mire con desprecio.

— ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? — Bajo la cabeza en su voz había frustración— ¡Realmente no soporto estar cerca de el!

— Déjame follarte…— me le acerque tomándola por la cintura— Hare lo que quieras si me dejas— le susurre al oído.

— ¡Q-Que E-E-Estas Loca! — tartamudeo apretando los puños a la altura de su pecho.

— Tal vez…— pase mis manos por debajo de su camisa, haciéndole sutiles caricias por su cintura y abdomen a la vez que besaba su cuello.

— Marcie… Tú no eres así…— me aparte de su cuello y vi su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza junto con sus puños, me acerque a su oído.

— Estoy bromeando— la solté— Deja de jugar conmigo, no soy tu juguete— sentencie y me fui de allí. Entre en el baño y me agache cubriéndome la cara ¿¡Porque mierda hice eso!? Recordé esas mejillas enrojecidas… me mordí el labio inferior, me encantan.

**Bonibel **

Ya había llegado a casa, me recosté en mi cama; realmente no estaba en capacidad de pensar "_nada_" de lo que había pasado en la escuela esta mañana… Excepto que me moría de vergüenza y no puede evitar recordar lo último que Marceline me había dicho el día de hoy "_Deja de jugar conmigo, no soy tu juguete_", realmente se veía muy triste… Soy de lo peor, porque tenía que decir eso; sabe que no era mi intención que todo terminara así…

— Señorita es hora de almorzar— hablo la sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— No tengo hambre guárdemela para más tarde— le ordene para que me dejara sola, no contesto pero tampoco pretendía hacer algo para saber si haría lo que le pedí; me quede dormida, soñé cosas raras… básicamente me convertí en una princesa o algo así ya que estaba en una especie de castillo rosa, y era tarde ya me estaba yendo a dormir; cuando de pie frente a mi cama apareció Marceline, tan hermosa como siempre; con su mirada intensa… con sus manos descubrió mi cuello, y me clavo sus colmillos; solté un quejido pero no opuse resistencia solo me aferraba a su espalda. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y suspire… que sueño más extraño.

— Haha, ¿Una pesadilla? — esa voz me hizo estremecer, era Marcie estaba de pie frente a mi cama, ¡Como en mi sueño! No puede evitar gritar como niña al verla— Oye, oye… ¡Cálmate! Solo soy yo…

— Marcie… ¿Estoy soñando? — la mire soñolienta, ella se rio un poco alto.

— ¿Soñaste conmigo princesa? — Se sentó en mi cama conmigo— No… pero ya son las dos, y tenemos una cita— acaricio mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es ciento! — Mi re al reloj colgado en la pared, marcaba las dos y trece— Lo siento, me quede dormida— la mire tristemente— estoy lista en cinco— me levante rápidamente y entre al baño.

— Tranquila, tenemos todo el día y parte de la noche…— dijo mientras se acostaba, había pasado un poco menos de media hora.

— Marcie, estoy lista vamos— Dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! ¿¡Aun tienes ese vestido!? — exclamo con sorpresa.

— Es mi favorito, lo modifique para que quedara bien como un vestido corto— conteste satisfecha— ¡Como medias largas queda muy lindo! ¿No crees?

— Si… Te queda muy b-bien— sonrió.

— Marcie… emn, lo que paso hoy yo…

— Olvídalo— contesto rápidamente— era una broma, ¡Vamos a divertirnos como locas hoy! — dijo felizmente con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Ok!


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Vamos a esa dulcería! — Bonibel tiraba de mi brazo con energía llevándome alrededor de las tiendas— ¡Ahaja! ¡Mira la forma de la cara de este! — dijo señalando un pan de canela que tenía la cara como si estuviera aplastada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Se ve como tu cuando recién te despiertas! — exclame con asombro ella solo hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Marcieeee no seas cruel! — se quejó mientras me daba golpecitos en el hombro.

— Cálmate princesa, solo bromeo…— dije mientras le alborotaba el cabello— Sueles verte peor que eso — le saqué la lengua.

— No hagas eso— me regaño para luego tomarme de la mano— Vamos a esa tienda, ¡Muero de hambre! — yo me reí de su expresión, sé que no había almorzado debido a que se quedó dormida, pero si hacia una broma sobre eso ella seguro se enojaría.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — pregunto mirándome con esos ojos brillantes que tanto me gustan.

— No es nada, ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Pues no lo sé… ¡Comería cualquier cosa en este momento! — volví a reír.

— Pues, aquí parece que venden un buen espagueti…— dije mirando el menú.

— Pero, ¿Quieres comer eso? — me pregunto un poco insegura.

— Claro, estoy bien con cualquier cosa— sonreí mientras la guiaba a una mesa, una vez ordenamos ella se quedó en silencio por un rato viendo alrededor.

— Bubblegum— ella se sobre salto un poco.

— ¿Q-Que pasa…? — sonrió nerviosa.

— No babees, pronto nos traerán nuestra comida…— me bufe.

— ¡No estoy babeando! — exclamo enojada.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso que recorre tu barbilla? — dije con un tono de voz triunfante.

— ¡Q-Que! — Intento limpiarse rápidamente— ¡Marceline! ¡No tengo nada mentirosa! — yo me volví a reír por su expresión avergonzada.

— Estás conmigo ¡Préstame atención a mí, no a la comida! — me queje.

— Que infantil…— se cruzó de brazos yo me volví a reír.

— ¡Ha, mira quien habla!

— Señoritas, aquí tienen su espagueti— dijo el camarero ordenando la mesa y colocando los platos.

— Oh, ves Bonie… Era tan difícil esperar— solté una carcajada.

— Marceline— ella me miro con cara de "_Córtalo ya_", así que preferí cerrar mi boca no es bueno tentar a la suerte. Una vez el sujeto se fue ella soltó un largo suspiro— ¡No vuelvas a avergonzarme así!

— Vamos… No es la gran cosa.

— Vez es porque no sabes comportarte que nunca paramos de pelear— estaba enojada.

— Oh, mira… ¿Ese no es Pen? — dije señalando hacia la entrada del restaurante, ella volteo espantada.

— ¿¡Que!?

— Es broma, recuerda que te estoy ayudando… No seas tan quejona— empecé a comer de mi espagueti.

**Bonibel **

Es cierto Marceline no tenía obligación de ayudarme en primer lugar, pero aquí está salvándome de mi prometido… Realmente a veces no entiendo en que piensa, unas veces es amable, o solo me molesta, pero siempre es divertido cuando estamos juntas… Tal vez la rara soy yo.

— ¿No tenías hambre? —pregunto Marceline sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Oh, cierto…— dije rápidamente mientras comía un poco.

— Oye Bonie, ya se acerca mi cumpleaños… ¿Qué planeas regalarme? — dijo alegremente con la mirada iluminada.

— Vaya es cierto ya casi estamos en junio…— me sorprendí no recordaba que Marcie cumpliría en estos días.

— ¿¡Ahhh!? ¿¡Lo olvidaste!? — exclamo sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

— Perdona Marcie, pero he tenido muchas cosas que pensar últimamente ¿sabes? — me cruce de brazos.

— Supongo que romper mi corazón es una de tus prioridades ¿No? — ahora ella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Q-Que dices? — tartamudee un poco ¿romper su corazón? ¿¡Que significa eso!?

— Pfft… Hahaha— se llevó su mano a su boca intentando parar las carcajadas.

— ¿¡Ahora que!? — pregunte anonadada.

— Solo bromeo, olvídalo…— su tono de voz se hizo suave de repente yo solo fruncí el ceño— Ya terminaste de comer, deberíamos ir a ver la película… Ya casi es la hora— se puso de pie mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

— Okey…

**Marshall**

— ¿¡Gumbal!? ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!? — pregunte sorprendido al verlo de pie en el marco de mi casa.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro… Pasa— me aparte rápidamente dejándole espacio para que entrara. Una vez estuvimos cómodos en mi habitación me miro con preocupación.

— Marshall, necesito ayuda— dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás en problemas?

— No sé qué estoy haciendo mal, lo intento, el abuelo quiere que yo sea el dueño de la compañía…

— ¿Gum, que est-?

— Me comporto como un caballero, la trato bien. Pero ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar! — dejo caer su puño con fuerza contra la mesita que estaba a su lado. Se veía afligido yo solo me sobresalte a verlo tan estresado.

— ¿Esto es por Fiona?

— Si... — respondió mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

— Pero, ¡No le permitas hacer contigo lo que le da la gana!

— Es una niña, ¿Cómo la hago entender? — hablo con calma mirándome como cachorro triste.

— ¡Es por eso! — chasquee los dedos— Es solo una niña ¿No? — me miro sin comprender— No tienes que fingir que son novios… Solo hazle entender que serán marido y mujer en el futuro… Ahora solo tienen que conocerse, ¡pero no más que eso!

— Pero, ¿cómo le digo esas cosas? — se volvió a deprimir.

— No tienes que ser tú el que lo haga… Tienes que buscar a alguien a quien ella le haga caso, una vez hables con esa persona, ella entenderá que no hay razón para acosarte como demente.

— Podría hablar con su hermano, pero… ¿Crees que funcione?

— ¡Funcionara! — afirme con seguridad para tranquilizarlo.

— Lo intentare— dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Gumbal… ¿Realmente quieres ser el dueño de la fábrica de tu familia? — me senté a su lado un poco inquieto.

— No es lo que yo quiera Marshall… Es lo que el abuelo diga— había tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Bonibel está de acuerdo con eso?

— Ella es la más terca de los dos— soltó una risa— No deja de despreciar a Pen, a pesar de que es un buen tipo…

— Si… Conozco el sentimiento de ser despreciado por tu prima muy bien— dije un poco molesto recordando su rechazo hacia mí.

— Pfff… ¡Es cierto! Ella hacia lo mismo contigo hahaha— Se rio un poco alto.

— ¿Oye no seas así, no eres mi amigo? — pregunte dándole un codazo para que parara de reír.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

— Fue tu culpa… Tú te reíste de mi dolor emocional— me cruce de brazos.

— ¿¡Todavía te gusta mi prima!? — pregunto sorprendido.

— No lo sé, no me habían rechazado tan feo antes…— me rasque la nuca frunciendo el ceño.

— Tan arrogante…— dijo con una risita.

— Seguro es lesbiana, piénsalo no le gusto yo… Tampoco el afeminado ese… Lesbiana seguro— afirme moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo.

— De nuevo con eso… Según tu lógica, si una chica no quiere estar contigo… Es lesbiana…

— Mmm… La mayor parte de tiempo.

— Te pasas…

**Marceline **

— Hahaha… ¡Qué película más genial! — dije mientras salíamos de la sala de cine— ¡Deadpool el héroe del siglo 21!

— Estuvo divertida, pero… Estas exagerando demasiado Marceline…

— Vamos Bubblegum… ¡No seas aguafiestas!

— No lo soy, pero baja la voz… Estamos en una zona publica…— Suspire.

— ¿Y que con eso? No es como si alguien nos conociera…

— Es cuestión de dignidad, para alguien tan desvergonzada como tu supongo que no es importante.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enojada…— me cruce de brazos algo fastidiada por su reciente hostilidad.

— No lo estoy…

— Si tú lo dices…— dije sin creerle una palabra de lo que decía— ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

— Es temprano, vayamos a ver las tiendas… Le comprare un presente al abuelo, parece que se ira de viaje estos días.

— Ok, vamos— Caminamos alrededor de las tiendas, vimos collares, relojes, y anillos. Pero parece que a Bonibel no le gustaba nada, a diferencia de ella yo vi un reloj que me llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? — ella se acercó a mí por detrás.

— Este reloj— se lo di para que lo mirara mejor— ¿Es bonito verdad?

— Si, está bien… Pero a mi abuelo no le gustan estos colores, se ve muy moderno para su estilo tradicional— me lo devolvió.

— Nah, para mi es perfecto, pero lo comprare otro día— lo coloque de nuevo en su sitio.

— ¿En serio? Que desperdicio…

— Solo apresúrate y compra algo, ya quiero irme a casa— me queje.

— Espera un poco, no quiero comprar cualquier cosa…— ella siguió buscando algo que comprar en la tienda. Ya casi me dormía de lo aburrido que era escuchar el tic tac en la tienda, hasta que Bonibel salió con una bolsa.

— Listo ya compré uno perfecto— dijo emocionada con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo dorado con un grabado en el interior de un reloj de arena— ¿Te gusta? — se lo quité de las manos para detallarlo.

— Es muy lindo, tienes buen gusto— le di una media sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — pregunto ella.

— Claro, ya se está haciendo tarde.

**Pen**

Estaba en la mansión de los Bubblegum esperando a Fiona que había venido a pasar el día con Gumbal, pero ya estuve esperándola una hora y no aparecía, esto me frustraba ya que había cancelado una salida con Laurel por venir a buscarla.

— ¿Pen? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — escuche una voz familiar frente a mí.

— Vine por Fiona, ¿Qué no estaba contigo? — le di una mirada molesta— Gumbal.

— No la he visto en todo el día, ¿Te dijo que vendría a verme?

— Si, me pregunto dónde estará— dije mientras sacaba mi celular para llamarla.

— Yo estuve con un amigo durante la tarde, ¿No le preguntaste a las sirvientas?

— Lo hice, pero me dijeron que tu saliste temprano. Supuse que se fueron juntos…— colgué la llamada— ¡Y para colmo suena apagado! — me irrité.

— Tranquilo, seguro está bien… déjame llamar a Bonnie para preguntarle si la vio— saco su celular y se dispuso a llamar.

— Alo, Bon… ¿No has visto a Fiona hoy? — pregunto mirándome de reojo— Oh… Ya veo, gracias… No, no, es solo que Pen la vino a buscar pensando que estaba aquí…— en lo que colgó volvió su mirada resignada hacia mí.

— Así que no la ha visto…— intente volver a llamarla, pero seguía sin caer.

— ¿No sabes de algún amigo con quien pueda estar?

— Realmente no lo sé, tendré que esperar a que se comunique conmigo.

— Esperemos adentro, Bonibel dijo que llegaría en un rato.

**Fiona**

— Entonces…— la chica que me acompañaba daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación en lo que servía dulces— ¿Él no quiere estar contigo? — Asentí— ¿Y quieres que yo te de consejos para enamorarlo? — le dio un bocado a su pastel de chocolate, yo volví a asentir esta vez con más energía.

— Cake… ¿¡Me ayudaras o no!? — pregunte con algo de emoción y vergüenza.

— Seguro, ¿Acaso no lo sabes? — puso una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Soy una experta en el amor! Así que tu tranquila niña, ¡Que ese chico caerá ante tus encantos!

— Haha, sabía que podía contar contigo Cake… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

**Gumbal**

Estaba sentado de frente a Pen que se veía molesto, pero realmente ¿Qué podría decirle para animarlo? No sabía que decir o que hacer, así que solo lo miraba intentando no ponerme nervioso. En lo que se escuchó que se estacionaba un auto, él se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— Gumbal, ¿Qué ha pasado? — entro Bonibel quedando frente a mí, pero se volvió hacia pen para saludarlo— Hola Pen.

— Hola princesa, ¿No preguntaras por mí? — hizo una mueca de molestia— Es mi hermana la que no aparece ¿sabes? — dijo en un tono irónico.

— Te vez tranquilo, a diferencia de Gumbal que tiene cara de espanto…— ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Siempre tan descortés… Deberías medir esas palabras, no siempre ganaras con tu cara bonita…— golpe bajo, ¿¡Estaban peleando!? No podía dejar de lado la incomodidad del momento.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti— esta vez ella lo miro con frustración y enojo— ¿Vienes con aires de grandeza esperando que yo sea sumisa? Lo que me das es lastima... — me lleve la mano a los labios esperando la respuesta de Pen.

— Pues, si te fijas en los antecedentes… ¡YO soy el único que ha sido amable contigo! — Exclamo a lo que Bonnie se sorprendió— ¿YO con aires de grandeza? ¡No me vengas con tonterías solo porque no te agrado!

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡No me agradas y nunca me agradaras! — grito apretando los dientes— ¡Vete de mi casa! — yo solo pude abrir los ojos como platos, al mirar la cara de furia de mi prima. Pen dejo su mirada de furia por una de… ¿Sorpresa? No supe definir su mirada en ese momento. Intenté levantarme para decir algo, pero fui interrumpido.

— ¡Bubblegum! — los dos voltearon al instante, Marceline estaba entrando algo enojada ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado? — Deja ya el drama, debes apoyar a Pen no correrlo.

— Marcie… Te dije que esperaras afuera…— puso su mano en la cabeza de Bonibel y las dos se inclinaron un poco.

— Perdona el comportamiento de esta idiota no sabe lo que dice…— Pen no dijo nada solo miro la escena.

— Marcie, ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Evito que seas una malcriada! después me agradeces.

— Marceline, Bonibel… Ya, levanten la cabeza— Pen lucia más tranquilo que antes— Siento si te insulte de alguna manera Bonibel.

— Pues poco me imp…— Marceline le cubrió la boca rápidamente antes de completar la frase.

— Ella también lamenta haberte insultado antes ¿Verdad Bubblegum? — La miro con una sonrisa amplia, mi prima se soltó de su agarre y solo asintió a regañadientes.

— Voy a mi cuarto, bajo en un momento…— dijo Bonnie dejándonos a los tres a solas. Marceline suspiro.

— Marceline, gracias por convencerla no quería tener que irme…

— Tranquilo, ella me lo debe.

— ¿Qué hacías con Bonibel hoy? Realmente me sorprendí al verte— dije al fin rompiendo mi largo silencio.

— Pues teníamos una cita, fuimos al cine y vimos las tiendas…— contesto— Pero más importante, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermana? — volteo a mirar a Pen.

— No me contesta, me pregunto qué estará haciendo…

**Fiona**

Me encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, solo quería llegar y dormir como un bebe. Oh eso creía, ya que cuando llegue las sirvientas hicieron un escándalo.

— ¡Señorita! ¿¡Donde estuvo ya es muy tarde!?

— Estuve con una amiga… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— ¿¡No le ha avisado a su hermano!? — me regaño otra— ¡Todavía está en la casa de los Bubblegum esperándola!

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Olvidé llamarlo para avisarle…— dije mientras encendía mi celular— Vaya… Quince llamadas perdidas de Pen…— marqué para devolverle la llamada— ¡Hermanito! ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes… siento no haberte avisado…— escuche un gran grito enojado de su parte, realmente lo preocupe… Esto me hizo sentir muy triste— Hermanito… Tranquilízate, estoy muy bien… Oh… ¿Ya vas a venir en camino? Okey…

**Bonibel**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama, cuando escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta. Me levante acomodándome el cabello en lo que abría. Era Pen.

— Princesa… Ya Fiona me llamo, está en la casa así que me iré.

— Esta bien, buenas noches— intente cerrar la puerta, pero él no me lo permitió.

— Espera. — y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me dio un beso, pero uno bastante rápido que ni siquiera podría ser considerado uno— Lo siento, fui un idiota esta noche ¿Me perdonaras?

— Esta bien, solo vete…— dije apartando la mirada el solo sonrió y se fue, me molesto el gesto— ¡Todo es culpa de Marceline! — exclame mientras caía en mi cama.

— Vamos no puede ser tan mala…— escuché la voz de mi primo, pero yo no moví ni un solo musculo para verlo.

— Piensas eso porque no la conoces…

— No es necesario, puedo darme cuenta que es una buena persona…— se sentó al lado de mi cama para luego recostarse mirando al techo— ¿Qué te paso con Pen hace rato? Normalmente no eres tan cortante con el…

— No lo sé… Estaba enojada— me cubrí la cara.

— Él también lo estaba, no siempre te va a perdonar todo lo que hagas ¿Sabes?

— Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera…

— El día que se casen, será la boda más hipócrita que haya visto— suspiro.

— El día que te cases te regalo una peluca— me reí.

— ¡Bonnie!

— Se sinceró, ella te arruinara si no madura un poco…

— Seguro Pen pensara lo mismo de ti, esos ataques bipolares se están saliendo de control.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡Debo ir con un psicólogo o que!? — me enoje.

— Vez, hay estas otra vez… Te ríes un segundo y al otro te enojas ¿¡Es ilógico!?

— ¡Cállate! Empiezas a sonar como Marceline.

— Si, Marceline… La que te ayudo en tu tonta pelea con Pen, y a la que usas para no tener que salir con el— este comentario me enfureció e hiso que me levantara de golpe.

— ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE NOSOTRAS! — grite él se sorprendió y rápidamente se sentó.

— Bonnie… Yo no…

— Vete de mi cuarto… Voy a dormir— Aparte la mirada aun con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero… Lo que dijiste sonó como…— al instante lo interrumpí.

— ¡Vete ahora! — esta vez obedeció y salió sin decir nada.

Me desvestí para darme un baño para bajar mis humos, cuando salí me puse mi pijama y encendí el televisor. Después de cepillar mi cabello, revise las cosas que había comprado. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de darle el reloj que le había gustado como agradecimiento por lo de hoy, Marceline eres una idiota…

**Marceline **

Estaba en la sala de mi casa viendo una serie con Marshall que estaba mensajeándose con no sé quién.

— Marshall…

— Mmm…

— ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de cuándo éramos niños?

— ¿Niños? — dejo el teléfono a un lado— Bueno… Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la playa para mi cumpleaños 9 hahaha— dijo en tono divertido.

— Eso no… De antes del accidente…— Su mirada divertida cambio por una un poco más tensa.

— No recuerdo nada de antes de los 9, excepto de algunas cosas de primaria, ¿ya te lo había dicho lo olvidaste? — dijo un poco triste.

— ¿No te da curiosidad?

— Claro que si… Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? — volvió a tomar su teléfono— Además, después de que me mude con mi madre ¿No te sentías sola en esta gran casa?

— Nunca estuve sola realmente— volví a mirar hacia la tv— Tenia una amiga muy cercana.

— Oh… ¿Estaba buena? ¿La conozco?

— Éramos niñas… ¿Oh es que piensas de esa manera hacia las niñas, pedófilo? — le arroje un cojín, el solo soltó una carcajada algo alta.

— ¿¡Con que quieres pelear!? — tomo dos cojines y comenzó a golpearme con ellos muy rápido.

— Hahaha ¡Detente idiota me harás daño!

— ¡No hasta que aceptes tu derrota! Muahahaha— intento reír malvadamente, aunque no le funciono.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Me rindo!

— ¿Tan pronto? Que aburrida te has vuelto hermanita…— se volvió a su antigua posición.

— Oye… Quiero preguntarte algo.

— No te diré como obtener mi belleza natural…— dijo sin dejar de mirar la tv.

— Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué te interesaste de repente por Bonibel? — Volvió a mirarme haciendo una mueca con el labio inferior.

— Realmente… Quería estar con ella por un tiempo, pero nunca se interesó en mi por lo que perdí el interés también…

— En otras palabras… Me pediste ayuda por un capricho— me cruce de brazos.

— Nah, pero no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo… ¿Ahora es tu amiga no? — sonrió.

— Supongo que me necesita por ahora…

— Haha, ¿Qué dices? Seguro que le gustas— volvió a reír.

— Si claro, me quiere a mi antes que al guapo multimillonario Pen, no digas tonterías…

— Vamos, puede ser posible… ¿Oh es que la has visto enamorada de algún chico? — lo mire soltando una risa seca.

— Ella no sabe querer a nadie, solo lastima a los que se acercan.

**Finn**

Fui corriendo por los pasillos del instituto para ver a Bonibel ya que no la había visto en varias semanas.

— ¡Oye, detente! — sentí como me agarraron de la camisa haciendo que me detuviera.

— ¿Qué quieres Fiona? ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Bonibel antes de que empiecen las clases! — me queje intentando volver a ponerme en marcha.

— ¡Iré contigo, pero no corras! — me siguió hasta que llegamos a su salón.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás? — dije felizmente, ella se percató de mi presencia y sonrió.

— Finn, ¿Cómo estás? Estos días no te había visto— dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza— Fiona, también estas aquí… Gumbal está en el salón de enfrente— señalo hacia el otro salón con una sonrisa.

— Mmm… Bueno, no creo que sea bueno verlo ahora…— se mostró algo tímida lo cual me hizo poner cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Fiona? ¿Tienes fiebre?

— Ptff… No creo que este enferma Finn, ¿Te da vergüenza verlo después de lo que paso el otro día? — ella solo aparto la mirada y me tomo del brazo.

— Ya deberíamos estar yendo a clases... — comenzó a halarme fuera del salón, en lo que entro Marshall y no nos dejó marcharnos.

— Esperen un momento enanos, tengo algo que comunicar a todos los que están aquí presentes— todos en el aula guardaron silencio y lo miraron, el carrasqueo para luego seguir hablando— Este sábado 21 de junio, cumple años mi hermana… Haremos una gran fiesta, así que todos están invitados… Rieguen la voz mientras más gente venga será mejor, es todo vuelvan a lo suyo…

— Vámonos Finn, llegaremos tarde…

**Bonibel**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y todos salían a pasar el rato fuera del salón, después de lo que Marshall dijo no me sorprendería que su casa se llenara de personas para celebrar el cumpleaños 16 de Marceline… Me recosté sobre mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — me levante rápidamente al reconocer la voz.

— ¡Marceline! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Haha, Solo vine a saludar— sonrió— Y… A invitarte a mi fiesta— se sentó frente a mí, posando su barbilla sobre su mano derecha.

— Ya Marshall aviso sobre eso, ¿No crees que es exagerado invitar a tanta gente? — dije un poco molesta.

— ¿Te molesta la gente?

— Me gusta estar en lugares silenciosos, ya lo sabes.

— Si, ¿Pero igual iras verdad? — pregunto con un todo algo confiado en su voz.

— No lo sé, si no se me presenta nada iré…— conteste indiferente.

— Claro, si quieres ir eres bienvenida en mi casa…— se puso de pie tomando un mechón de mi cabello, se deslizo entre sus dedos hasta que ya no se sentía el tacto— Pero, si no vienes… Me sentiré muy triste— poso con su peculiar sonrisa, aunque este comentario me hizo sentir incomoda.

**Marshall**

Me encontraba esperando en la entrada del instituto a Marceline que iba a hablar de algo con Simón, le estaba escribiendo a mi amigo Flame para que pasara más tarde por mi casa para jugar videojuegos.

— ¿Marshall? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? — me pregunto Keila que venía saliendo junto con Guy.

— Oh, Espero a Marceline… ¿Van a casa?

— ¿Te esperamos podemos irnos juntos? — Pregunto esta vez Guy en tono tranquilo.

— No, está bien… De todas formas, ya se está haciendo tarde…

— Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana— se despidieron y se marcharon yo solo continúe mirando al cielo preguntándome ¿Porque Marcie tardaba tanto? En lo que mi teléfono vibro.

**De: Flam **

**¡Claro! Iré en seguida a tu casa, hace tiempo que no jugamos ;D**

**5:22**

— Marshall, ¿Ya vas a casa?

— Gumbal… Yo pensé que ya te habías ido a casa— él sonrió.

— Tenia que ayudar al presidente del consejo en unas cosas… ¡Pero más importante! — me tomo de las manos felizmente— ¡Fiona no me ha acosado en todo el día!

— Ya veo que estas muy feliz— sonreí.

— Si lo estoy— alzo el dedo pulgar y me giño el ojo— ¿Esperas a Marcie?

— Si, ella tenía algo que hablar con Simón.

— Ya veo…— se recostó contra la pared quedando justo a mi lado— Esperare contigo, es mejor que irme solo— volvió a sonreír.

— Realmente estas de buen humor hoy Haha— me encogí de hombros— ¿Cómo han estado las conferencias en la compañía?

— El abuelo solo busca que me interese más por ella, por eso me invita a esas aburridas conferencias— se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

— No pueden ser tan malas, seguro estas exagerando…

— Te invitare a la próxima, seguro entenderás si vas a una.

— Marshall, ¿Esperaste mucho? — Marceline un poco agitada— Hola Gumbal ¿vendrás con nosotros? — le sonrió.

— Si, no me apetecía irme solo— él le correspondió el gesto de igual manera, y empezamos a caminar.

— Gum, ¿Iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños verdad? — pregunto ella animada, el asintió.

— Claro, será divertido… Aunque yo no tomo.

— Eso no importa, habrá muchas cosas con las que podrás entretenerte— dije mientras miraba a Marceline con complicidad.

— Es cierto, no creo que te aburras…— ella me devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa pícara.

— Si es así, entonces la espero con ansias— el volvió a sonreír felizmente


End file.
